


Twenty-Four

by orphan_account



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 17:52:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10541526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Twenty-four hours, twenty-four times, twenty-four moments of just them, Jaebum and Jinyoung, doing things.aka a self-indulgent smut drabble compilation that never should have existed





	

**Author's Note:**

> I love this whole drabble thing. I love how I was able to let loose, to play around, to write smut again. I enjoyed it too much and it’s probably obvious. Hah. Well.
> 
> WARNING: LOW QUALITY SMUT AHEAD. Don’t expect a lot, this is nothing but crappy porn, but I’m so happy about this omg rip quality fics. I felt so spent writing angst so here you go!!!!!!

**zero**

Jinyoung feels the familiar ticklish kiss running up from his toes to his knees, the cold, midnight breeze overpowered by the warm, gentle butterfly kisses that Jaebum plants on his skin. Jinyoung blinks once, twice, thrice, and then he hears Jaebum chuckle softly while kissing the inside of his thigh, Jinyoung’s boyfriend enjoying the feel of his trembling flesh against his thin lips a little bit too much.

And then the grandfather clock downstairs stops crying at it is a minute past twelve already, and Jinyoung drowsily sits up on his elbows to watch Jaebum’s face dangerously close to his crotch. Jaebum looks up at Jinyoung under his lashes, and if he weren’t laughing at Jinyoung’s (Jaebum’s, actually) Bart boxers, Jinyoung could’ve scooped him up and kissed him.

But he is, so Jinyoung scowls.

“Your dick is peeking out of _my_ boxers and it looks so inviting,” Jaebum says, feigning seriousness and failing miserably. “I told you to stop wearing my boxers; they’re too loose for you.”

“I have nothing to wear,” Jinyoung argues, pushing Jaebum’s head towards his dick using his feet, “because you did not wash the laundry like I told you _a hundred times now_.”

“Sorry,” he says, but Jinyoung can trace no remorse from the apology. He makes up for it though, as he pulls the boxers down and exposes Jinyoung’s dick, kissing his member softly like he would Jinyoung’s lips.

Jinyoung gives Jaebum a few minutes to enjoy his then half-hard member, but as soon as his dick stands mightily proudly on its own once Jaebum lets go for a second to wipe the indecent fluid dripping down his chin, Jinyoung flips them over and straddles Jaebum, making sure to situate his ass on Jaebum’s erection.

“It’s the fifth time you went home this late _this week_ ,” Jinyoung says, taking his sweet time unbuttoning Jaebum’s dress shirt while grinding down deliciously on his crotch. “I’m not having fun eating by myself.”

“I’m sorry, baby,” he says, leaning up with difficulty just to placate Jinyoung with a kiss. Jaebum’s apology is sincere this time, his kiss even more so. “I had to stay late at the shoot; the moon is so full and beautiful and I just couldn’t pass this night up.”

“And don’t think I already forgot when Youngjae once slipped and told me you weren’t eating lunch _at all_ ,” Jinyoung continues chastising Jaebum like a little kid, taking Jaebum’s clothes off as gently as he can. As he slips the dress shirt off Jaebum’s body, Jinyoung’s palm feels the knots on his boyfriend’s back. Jaebum flinches when Jinyoung pushes down a finger, his eyes shut tightly. “Im Jaebum.”

Jaebum smiles contritely at him, before he flips them over again with a slight grin. He stands up for a while, and Jinyoung straight on stares as Jaebum undresses himself, his fingers itching to touch Jaebum’s tan skin. The elder continues his striptease, watching Jinyoung open his mouth in awe as if it’s his first time seeing Jaebum’s cock spring free from his briefs.

Jinyoung is utterly, devastatingly thirsty for Jaebum, so he screams in frustration when Jaebum starts folding his and Jinyoung’s clothes messily thrown on the floor. “Fuck it,” he screeches with gritted teeth before actually jumping on Jaebum, the two of them falling with an unforgiving thump on the floor.

From there, Jinyoung finds himself riding Jaebum seconds after they recovered from their fall, Jaebum’s surprised gasp at the rough and raw way Jinyoung’s taking his cock making him smirk albeit the initial pain down his spine.

With the moon and the stars as witnesses, Jinyoung fucks himself down on Jaebum, his boyfriend thrusting up and meeting his plump ass with his hips. With the moon and the stars as witnesses, Jinyoung moans Jaebum’s name lewdly as he comes untouched, Jaebum’s release warm and pleasant inside his body.

 

 

 

 

**one**

Jinyoung shares his room with his fellow Biology major and best friend, Mark. But with the frequency of Jaebum’s visits on their dorm room, he might as well pay for Mark’s half of the rent.

Or really, with how they throw off their neighbors with Jinyoung’s wanton screams of pleasure and the headrest’s continuous banging against the paper-thin dorm room walls that provides little to no privacy at all, the two of them might as well pay the rents of the nearby rooms.

“Jackson asked you to tone down your moans,” Jaebum laughs as he pumps into Jinyoung from behind, the younger one bent at the edge of his bed with his ass free for Jaebum to do as he pleases. There are papers sprawled across the bed in front of Jinyoung, because earlier he tried to study (he actually did) as Jaebum prepped him open but found it utterly distracting so fuck History, he’s getting deliciously fucked.

“Then slow the fuck down, you fucking asshole,” he retorts in between pants, but growls _faster, faster, faster_ and _harder, harder, harder_ unabashedly, his kiss-swollen lips spitting expletives like he isn’t a favorite of his professors for his eloquence and diplomacy.

“Your ass is telling me to do otherwise.” Jaebum stills his hips for a moment, but it only takes Jinyoung a millisecond before he pushes back, his tight rim swallowing Jaebum’s length like Jinyoung’s lips would do. Jinyoung’s full ass is pink from Jaebum’s spanks earlier, and he looks so beautiful like this, bent over and taking Jaebum like a champ.

“I don’t even know why I let you fuck me when we’re not even together,” Jinyoung grits, his legs trembling in exhaustion but his hips not faltering even a bit. Jinyoung can _hear_ Jaebum’s smirk before he full on laughs at how gritted the word ‘together’ sounded from his lips.

“Well then, I think I got to go.” He pulls all the way out, Jinyoung instinctively looking back as he does so with a glare borderline feral. It’s not a hidden fact that Jinyoung is maddeningly smitten with this gorgeous piece of shit currently grinning at him as he throws daggers in his direction, but it’s not a secret as well that Jaebum is feeling the same way, if not more. It’s true, that Jinyoung is head over heels in love, even when he looks so close in killing Jaebum with the way he’s looking at him, his body still bent over. “I’m just kidding,” Jaebum says with a wink, before going all the way back in with a harsh push, Jinyoung’s breath hitching and his eyes tearing up.

“I need someone to tell me why the fuck I’m letting a fucking bastard like you fuck me,” he complains after he recovers from his high, Jaebum continuously thrusting despite his oversensitivity.

“Because _you_ are convincing _me_ that you’re worth the commitment, remember?” Jaebum reminds Jinyoung. The younger one half-growls, half-moans as he feels Jaebum release inside him, and the elder kissing the small of his back softly.

Silence envelops the room, the only noise being the shuffling of clothes and tissues as Jaebum wipes them both clean enough to sleep. And then on the other side of the door, Jackson fake sobs, “I was trying to concentrate for a Zoology exam.”

Maybe he isn’t faking crying, or maybe he is, but Jinyoung takes pity on him and says, “I’ll tutor you later when I wake up.” Jaebum kisses Jinyoung lightly on the lips after that, the younger one giggling childishly as Jaebum tucks him in bed. “And _you_ have to tutor me for my History exam.”

“Yes, sir,” Jaebum complies, though Jinyoung doesn’t need to ask. Like he doesn’t need to work hard to earn Jaebum’s heart because he already has it, and more, in his hands.

 

 

 

 

**two**

Jinyoung is drunk and being dragged outside the bar and towards a dark, narrow alley by a dangerously gorgeous man whose name he doesn’t even know, and at an ungodly hour at two in the morning. At any rate, Jinyoung must be alarmed, but Jackson knows his dangerous man, Jinyoung’s best friend’s boyfriend’s eyes overflowing with juvenile mischief, and really, Jackson is to be blamed to all the events that lead to Jinyoung being dragged out and away from the safety of his best friend’s guidance.

It was Jackson who invited Jinyoung out on a Sunday night, insistent on dragging him along this party hosted by someone whom Jinyoung doesn’t even know, much more the strangers whose hands couldn’t help but wander down his body and knead his ass. It was Jackson who offered to give Jinyoung endless of free drinks _and fries_ for the entire night in exchange of him letting Jackson and Mark take off and make out as much as they please—which is really, really, _really_ much, given Jackson’s stamina. And, most importantly, it was Jackson who sweet-talked Jinyoung into getting drunk for the night, the former finally landing himself a job that will pay more than a cheap apartment room’s rent. (Jackson doesn’t even pay rent even when he spends most of his time in Mark’s room in his and Jinyoung’s shared apartment.)

Though Jinyoung wonders why Jackson still needed a job when he’s actually a professional pain in the ass.

“Focus on me, beautiful,” a low voice calls, pulling Jinyoung’s mind effectively away from Jackson.

Jinyoung complies, looking straight at his dangerous man’s eyes for the first time that night. And fuck if he doesn’t have the sexiest stare in the entire galaxy. In all honesty, Jinyoung is ready to worship this man’s entirety, or allow this man to do to him as he likes, whichever applies at the situation at hand.

“Sorry for zoning out,” Jinyoung apologizes, a playful smile tugging on his lips. The man nods before he pushes Jinyoung a little hardly at the bricked wall with a punishing kiss. Jinyoung gasps, and the man effortlessly pushes his tongue inside.

As they kiss messily, Jinyoung feels a metal or two clink against his teeth, and fighting his way out and licking onto the other’s lips, he feels something in them. He pulls away unwillingly, and his mouth falls open in admiration at the lip rings on the man’s lips. Instinctively, the other licks the rings with his tongue, and before Jinyoung can even utter the word _sexy_ , he finds himself pulling the man urgently on the collar of his shirt, initiating a kiss which seems like Jinyoung’s sloppiest on record.

Subtlety isn’t on their vocabulary for the night, and Jinyoung believes he had teased the other long enough to get what he wants, to claim what the other man offers. With determined hands, he fumbles with the other’s pants, but the man just waits patiently for Jinyoung to open his zipper and pull out his dick. At the sight of nothing coming between the man and his illegally tight pants, Jinyoung’s dick twitches.

It’s still months away from Christmas, but Jinyoung thinks Santa gave him his gift early because holy fuck, the other man is pink and hard huge and very blessed. Jinyoung licks his lips thirstily and stares unabashedly, his hand which grips Santa’s gift freezing, afraid he’d break something beautiful if he were to move even the slightest.

“I can give you a few things I’d like you to do with my dick aside from staring at it,” the man says with a low chuckle. With the way his voice sounds so sultrily, Jinyoung thinks he’s asking him to get naked. Fuck this guy. And fuck Jinyoung if he would do just as the man pleases.

“Shut up and undress me,” he retorts instead of further humiliating himself, taking a few experimental tugs on the other’s dick. The man gasps and moans, but comes to his senses quickly enough to start unbuttoning Jinyoung’s pants with one hand, his other hand pushing inside Jinyoung’s lips.

Jinyoung takes the offered fingers with wide eyes—currently, he’s sucking three fingers, and with the way the other man’s dick feels on his hand, Jinyoung knows he’ll need more than three, if not the man’s entire fist.

As ironic as it can get, the other man is actually gentle. Or maybe because he’s still testing how good Jinyoung will take him in. Either way, Jinyoung gets impatient as the other takes his time probing Jinyoung’s insides with three of his fingers, and pulls the man’s fingers off his asshole. The other doesn’t say a thing as Jinyoung takes the matter in his hands, not even when Jinyoung lifts himself up to wrap his legs around the man’s waist.

“I’m not a virgin, you know.” As he speaks, Jinyoung takes the man’s dick from under him and positions it at his entrance, the other holding him up, kneading his ass and pulling his asscheeks apart for easier access.

“I know.” It’s the only warning the dangerous man gives Jinyoung before he pushes harshly in, taking all of Jinyoung’s breath away. Jinyoung’s back hits the bricked wall, scraping at his shoulders as the man pounds and pumps and thrusts into him in an unforgiving, unrelenting pace.

Earlier, while dancing and grinding against each other on the dance floor, Jinyoung already saw himself getting fucked by the same man with clear want for him and his ass. But as he fucks into Jinyoung now, his hand teasing Jinyoung’s slit as his dick’s head pushes and pushes and pushes up into his prostrate, Jinyoung realizes he underestimated the other man’s capability of fucking his brains out.

“I’m Jaebum, by the way,” the man says much, much later after he zips Jinyoung’s pants, kissing his neck languidly as they both breathe heavily, recovering from their climaxes.

 

 

 

 

**three**

Jaebum hates Jackson. Jaebum hates the smell of cigarette and the smell of smoked weed and the smell of alcohol and the smell of sex and he hates Jackson even worse because he has to wake up at three in the fucking morning to look for him at a party thrown by one of Jackson’s fencing peers.

Why it has to be him looking for Jackson and not his boyfriend, is beyond Jaebum. Maybe because Jaebum knows he has to be the bigger, more responsible one. Maybe because deep down, Jaebum knows Mark is actually with Jackson, and thus is needed to be taken care of, as well. But mostly because Jaebum knows Jinyoung will be with them and his undying love for the densest guy in the whole wide world is bringing out the person in Jaebum that he doesn’t know exists.

“Have you seen Jackson?”

It gets tiring after a while, asking numerous drunk people the whereabouts of an equally, if not more, drunk soul. After Jaebum wakes up yet another drunken person and he almost throws up at him, Jaebum gives up asking and just proceeds looking for Jackson on his own, ringing his cell in case Jackson didn’t put his own on silent.

Jaebum grunts in frustration at how huge the house is, looking for Jackson and his friends becoming an even more trouble for him than it already is. It’s also traumatizing Jaebum how many people are humping like wild dogs in each and every room, their sounds lewd and unwelcomed. Though in all honesty, Jaebum is grateful that none of the bent over figures is Jinyoung, lest he’ll stop looking around hopelessly and just let Jackson survive in this jungle on his own.

He’s about to open another door to his right when he hears sleepy mumblings on his phone. Jaebum brings it up and sighs audibly in relief that finally, _fucking finally_ , Jackson Wang answers.

“Where the fuck are you, asshole?”

“Oh, uhm, hey, Jaebum,” the voice says, and Jaebum freezes because he’s absolutely, embarrassingly sure that _that_ isn’t Jackson. The guy confirms Jaebum’s hunch as if his honey-dripped voice isn’t affirmation enough when he adds, “It’s me, Jinyoung.”

It’s confirmed. Jaebum loathes Jackson.

“Hey, Bummie,” Jinyoung calls, and Jaebum has to physically hit himself to stop breaking out into a wide smile at the nickname Jackson gave him but he hates, though admittedly sounds oddly adorable coming from Jinyoung. He hums in response, and Jinyoung continues to slur, “I think Jackson and Mark are having sex.”

Jaebum bites back a loud laugh—he knows Jinyoung’s head will throb even worse if he would. “Yeah? Where are you?”

“Me? I don’t know…” Jaebum hears shuffling from Jinyoung’s end of the phone, and then a door to his left opens. He looks around, and there he sees Jinyoung, wearing tight pants that look like his second skin and a black tank top, the top’s armholes too loose to hide Jinyoung’s flesh. Jaebum swallows. “Hey, there you are,” Jinyoung says, before throwing Jackson’s phone and latching himself onto Jaebum.

“Let’s get Jackson and Mark out of here,” he says as he fixes his hold on Jinyoung, the latter’s mouth nibbling at Jaebum’s neck. Jaebum is sure that if he were to personify torture, Jinyoung would be it.

“Okay,” is the only thing the younger replies before he plants wet kisses on Jaebum’s exposed flesh. Jaebum knows Jinyoung can feel his thumping chest and his ragged breathing with how close the younger is to him, but thankfully he doesn’t say a thing. He continues littering marks on Jaebum’s neck and collarbones, regardless.

As the two of them enters the room, Jaebum immediately recognizes Jackson’s loud groans and Mark’s equally loud mewls. Jaebum can give them time to finish, or he can just walk in on them fucking inside the walk-in closet, but Jinyoung decides for him as the younger pushes Jaebum to sit down on the edge of the bed.

“Jackson said you like me,” Jinyoung says bluntly, blinking at Jaebum as if that would help sober him up. With the way the words roll off his tongue, Jaebum thinks Jinyoung isn’t as drunk as he thought. “I didn’t believe him, though. I’m afraid he just wanted to victimize me with this prank or something,” he adds, trapping Jaebum between his thighs.

“I do,” he confirms, holding onto Jinyoung’s thighs and prodding his flesh through the rip of his jeans, “I like you.” And as a gesture to support his statement, Jaebum pushes his hips up, dry humping with Jinyoung. The younger male snakes his arms around Jaebum’s neck and throws his head back, tempting Jaebum with his milky skin as if him grinding down on him with raw desire isn’t temptation enough. Jinyoung looks so pornographic with his head thrown back and his lips open with a silent moan, and Jaebum gives in to the temptation and licks at the column of his throat, kissing the dip below his neck and biting at the juncture of his neck and collarbones.

Jinyoung’s reply mewl almost pushes Jaebum off the edge, but if he’s to do something, _anything_ , with Jinyoung, it won’t be around strangers, nor will it be on a bed that only god knows what else went through.

“Thank your lucky stars I like you too much to complain for all the nights you gave me blue balls.”

Jaebum chuckles at Jinyoung, and really, maybe he should, because with the way Jinyoung looks at him like he’s about to dive and eat him whole makes Jaebum shiver, drives his thoughts in ways he didn’t think is possible in this lifetime.

 

 

 

 

**four**

Having lived since forever with Mark who’s hundred and one percent a dog person, Jinyoung didn’t think being around cats will soothe him in ways Coco, Mark’s dog, can’t. Coco is beautiful and fluffy and energetic and everything Nora, the guy next door’s cat, isn’t. But Jinyoung likes how Nora is quiet but snarky, aloof but clingy. Nora surprises Jaebum, the guy next door, when she clung onto Jinyoung without hesitation the first time he visited Jaebum’s apartment. “It took her weeks to open up to me,” Jaebum complained then as if Nora cheated on him with Jinyoung, “but she only needed a second before she’s all over you.”

However, even when Jinyoung no doubts admire Nora’s adorableness, her owner is even more adorable in his own ways, pouting at Jinyoung whenever he plays with Nora, or cooking for Jinyoung even when he says he just accidentally cooked more than he can finish. (It’s a blatant lie; Jinyoung knew from the start, and Jaebum continuously denies even though he knows that Jinyoung already knows.)

Since the first time Jaebum invited Jinyoung over, it has become a routine for them to see each other every day, so when Mark asked Jinyoung if they could drive to Jinhae for the weekend because Jinyoung’s best friend misses Jinyoung’s mom’s kimchi, he knows he won’t be able to see Jaebum for two days.

Not when Mark is already up and nudging Jinyoung to prepare already.

“I know that face, Park Jinyoung,” Mark notes, his eyes narrowing. “I know you need your daily dose of Jaebum, but he can wait. I miss your parents already.”

“Shut up. You just miss my mom’s kimchi,” Jinyoung complains, pouting at the door.

Of course, Mark notices. It’s not like Jinyoung is so subtle about it. “Go ask him to get fresh milk with you. Nora will probably like that.”

“Cats are lactose intolerant, hyung,” he replies, but gets up anyway and prepares for the lamest excuse ever just so he could spend time with Jaebum.

 _Just a few minutes_ , Jinyoung promises himself. He just badly wants to see Jaebum, because it has been five hours since he last saw him, and he misses him so, so much.

Before he actually chickens out, Jinyoung knocks at Jaebum door, calling his name softly in between knocks. _Knock, Jaebum-ah. Knock, Jaebummie. Knock, Jaebum-hyung._ If Jinyoung were to say the truth, the next thing he’s about to call Jaebum is aegi-yah, but fortunately Jaebum opens up the door drowsily before that happens, saving Jinyoung from further humiliation.

“Hi, Jaebummie!”

“Hey.”

“Remember Youngjae? The kid who bikes around and sells fresh milk?” Jinyoung starts with an exaggerated eye smile and an even exaggerated bubbly tone. “Can you come with me and—oh. Uhm… err.” Jinyoung knows that Jaebum’s sweatpants are soft because he once collected his laundry from the shop downstairs, and it’s actually distractingly soft that Jaebum’s morning wood is painfully visible at the fabric right that moment. Jaebum looks sleepily at him, probably still unaware of his friend down there already saying hi to Jinyoung, so he looks down to provide a little hint, before saying, “I guess I’m sorry for waking you and little Jaebummie up?”

It’s just then that Jaebum processes everything, because he only blushes furiously after Jinyoung mentioned about little Jaebummie.

“Jesus Christ,” he mumbles, and Jinyoung actually giggles. Jaebum turns on his back then, too red to look Jinyoung in the eyes. “I’m sorry, is there anything I can help you with?”

More than just using it as a lame excuse, Jinyoung is actually craving for the fresh milk; but then, seeing little Jaebummie so alive and so alert and so awake and so, so enthusiastic at four in the morning, Jinyoung thinks he wants to slurp something else altogether.

“I think you’re the one who needs help,” Jinyoung bites back, inviting himself in and closing the door behind him, Jaebum’s back still facing him. Jaebum swallows audibly when he hears his door lock, and Jinyoung wraps him in a back hug then, his right hand sliding slowly down Jaebum’s torso and towards his crotch.

“Jinyoung-ah,” Jaebum mewls, actually sounding a little like Nora. He holds Jinyoung’s wrist still, but gives up when Jinyoung uses his other hand to palm his hard-on.

“I actually just want to see you before Mark and I leave for Jinhae,” Jinyoung explains honestly, his left hand still busy palming Jaebum’s clothed erection. “But I didn’t know I can actually see you come undone right now.”

“Shut up,” Jaebum grits, though he lets Jinyoung’s wrist go, lets the moan slip out of his lips. “It’s still four in the morning, Jinyoungie. You don’t have to torture me like this.”

“I’m actually here to help you, didn’t I say? But you have to look at me, because I really want to see you.”

Jaebum obliges, and Jinyoung realizes he asked for too much. Looking at Jaebum like this, so horny and silently groaning in pleasure with his pupils dilated, Jinyoung feels his own dick slowly wake up, responding to Jaebum’s wanton calls.

Taking advantage of Jaebum’s distracted state, Jinyoung pushes him against the door, before he kneels in front of Jaebum, the elder’s gray sweatpants starting to have a wet patch on the crotch. Jinyoung looks up at Jaebum under his lashes, and he keeps their eyes locked as he pulls down Jaebum’s sweatpants, freeing his dick for Jinyoung to stare at. To drool at. To slurp in.

And Jinyoung does just that. Slowly. Sweetly.

Jinyoung starts from kissing the pink tip, Jaebum’s dick oozing pre-come. The elder’s breath hitches with every kiss that Jinyoung gives his dick, his hand caressing the base and his balls. Jinyoung kisses further, until he feels Jaebum’s pubic hair tickling his nose. From his groin, Jinyoung goes to kiss Jaebum’s thighs, feeling the elder’s legs tremble underneath his lips. After he’s done teasing the fuck out of Jaebum, Jinyoung starts lapping at the head again, licking and licking the pre-come that comes out, before he proceeds to take Jaebum’s length inch by inch, his cheeks hollowing and his hands holding what his mouth can’t take. It doesn’t take long before Jinyoung feels the head of Jaebum’s dick at the back of his throat, and both of them moans, though Jaebum growls even deeper because of the vibrations he feel inside Jinyoung’s mouth.

It doesn’t take Jaebum long before he comes, his legs almost giving up on him. He then takes Jinyoung by the hand and pulls him up, wiping the remaining come on his chin and neck. Jinyoung smirks triumphantly when Jaebum licks his own release from his skin, reveling at the warmth Jaebum’s lips offer.

“I should return the favor.”

“I told you, I’m good.”

Jaebum’s ears redden adorably at that, and Jinyoung has to kick himself out of Jaebum’s apartment before he chooses to stay with his neighbor over his best friend.

 

 

 

 

**five**

When Jinyoung opens the bedroom door, he sees Jaebum sulking. The older male is usually the more composed one, the one with less expressive facial expressions. But as Jinyoung walks towards the bed, Jaebum still not looking in his direction, he can’t help but chuckle at the way Jaebum’s lower lip is jutted out, his eyes looking away to stop himself from giving in.

Because Jinyoung knows. Jinyoung knows that Jaebum might be a little mad at him for making the elder wait the whole night, but he as well knows that sooner or later, Jaebum will give in. Though Jinyoung, for once, will try and work for Jaebum’s forgiveness instead of charming his way around him.

“I’m sorry, baby. We needed to extend filming to make up for the lost hours last week,” Jinyoung explains as soon as he climbs on the bed, his palms caressing Jaebum’s exposed skin. “And I left my phone dead in the car so I wasn’t able to call you,” he continues as he kisses Jaebum’s shoulder, his gritted jaw, his shuddering arm.

Jaebum still won’t look at Jinyoung.

Sighing fondly at his big baby throwing his tantrums, Jinyoung takes advantage of the situation, standing up and stripping himself of his thick, outside clothes, knowing that Jaebum won’t look back at him any moment. Even after he’s stark naked on the other side of the bed, Jaebum still won’t look at him. With a soft chuckle, Jinyoung goes back to bed and starts kissing Jaebum’s neck ever so tenderly, whispering apologies after every kiss.

Jinyoung’s hands are wandering inside Jaebum’s muscle shirt when the elder lies on his back, eliciting a loud gasp of surprise as he sees him in all his glorious nakedness, tickling his insides with butterfly kisses.

“I had to be creative in getting your attention,” Jinyoung says cheekily at Jaebum’s open mouth, pushing it close before kissing the skin under his chin.

Finally, Jaebum smiles softly, pulling Jinyoung up and atop him.

With Jaebum’s evident permission, Jinyoung starts undressing him, kissing every skin that gets exposed as he rids him of his offending garments. Before long, both men are moaning lewdly, their erections oversensitive and connecting with each other.

Knowing Jaebum’s body like his own, Jinyoung carefully pushes a lubed finger in his tight rim once Jaebum asked for it, the elder shutting his eyes tightly as he takes one, two, three of Jinyoung’s fingers inside. In minutes, Jaebum is fucking himself open down on Jinyoung’s digits, while he busies himself kissing the inside of Jaebum’s thighs.

“I need you now, Jinyoungie,” Jaebum pleads at Jinyoung’s ear, his hand holding Jinyoung’s wrist still.

Jinyoung nods, kisses Jaebum full on the mouth, and complies. Slowly, Jinyoung pushes in inch by inch, keeping his gaze on Jaebum. They’re silent as Jinyoung bottoms out completely, Jaebum panting and grinding and twisting his hips.

The squelching sound of flesh against flesh is loud, reverberating inside the otherwise silent room. But the _I love you_ that Jaebum whispers in the middle of it all is the only thing Jinyoung hears, embracing Jaebum inside his arms as he pushes in, allowing Jaebum to take his length in.

Jaebum comes after Jinyoung strokes him for a few times, his legs snaking around his waist as Jinyoung continuously pushes in, hitting Jaebum’s spot as he comes inside seconds later, both of them heaving ragged breaths.

Jinyoung is sated and tired, but when Jaebum asks him to _stay, keep it in_ when he’s about to pull out, he obliges, whispering a gentle _happy anniversary, baby_ in Jaebum’s ears before both of them falls asleep, limbs tangled and souls connected.

 

 

 

 

**six**

Jaebum holding his phone to his ear with a concentrated frown in between his brows is never a pleasing sight for Jinyoung, though if he were to be honest, the elder looks hot as fuck looking so bossy and demanding at so early in the morning.

Jinyoung silently counts _one, two,_ and when Jaebum starts talking before he even reaches _three_ , he smirks. Youngjae always, _always_ answers before the third ring, much to Jinyoung’s amusement.

“I need you to recall today’s schedule for me, Youngjae,” Jaebum mutters to Youngjae, his assistant and secretary and personal alarm clock and his all around go-to guy and really, Youngjae should quit because he did not sign up for that, but Jaebum pays him more than enough.

And okay, maybe Jinyoung babies him as well because he prefers Youngjae over any chick who’s always ready to attack Jaebum at the first opportunity.

Not that Jinyoung is any different, though. But still. He is _the_ boyfriend. He deserves Jaebum and his heart and mind and soul and dick.

Five minutes. Jinyoung busies himself for five minutes, what he claims is enough time for Jaebum and Youngjae to finish their conversation. But when Jinyoung comes back inside their hotel room after ten minutes and Jaebum is _still_ on the phone, he decides to put the situation in his hands. He’s aware that he and Jaebum are in Japan for a business conference, but Jaebum promised _we’ll have some time to enjoy_. So far, the only thing Jinyoung enjoys is the Japanese drama reruns on TV.

Jaebum is currently sitting on the floor with a pen and a notebook, jotting down notes as he listens attentively to each and every bullet points that Youngjae tells him. From where he’s standing by the door, Jinyoung walks halfway towards Jaebum, before he crawls the rest of the way, his chin resting at Jaebum’s thick thighs.

“Good morning, Youngjae,” Jinyoung calls, and though Jaebum frowns for a second, he smiles quickly as he says, “He said good morning to you too.” Jinyoung gives Jaebum an open-lipped smile, leaning up to kiss Jaebum fully on the lips. His boyfriend smiles affectionately, fixing Jinyoung’s bangs that curtain his eyes, before he gives Youngjae his attention again.

Jaebum told Jinyoung this on the moment they set foot in Japan: _No funny business while I’m on the phone._ And really, there’s nothing complicated in his sole instruction for Jinyoung to misinterpret, but it’s been three days, and besides, it’s not like Youngjae is unaware of their funny businesses.

It’s not like Jinyoung is trying to sneak his way inside Jaebum’s pants, but the elder quickly catches onto Jinyoung’s plan the moment he started playing with the waistband of Jaebum’s pajama pants. Jaebum gives Jinyoung a warning stare, and Jinyoung is aware that Jaebum may more or less punish him in more ways than one later, but he continues creeping his way inside, feeling Jaebum’s warm member twitch the moment his hand connects with it.

To his credit, Jinyoung actually remains quiet, no silent gasp or moan escaping from his lips. Jaebum is always professional when talking to his employees so his lack of reaction is not surprising, but Jinyoung revels at the way he swallows thickly.

Continuing his hand exploration, Jinyoung massages Jaebum’s flesh further, pressing the slit and rolling his thumb on the head. Jaebum is still unfaltering, continuously taking down notes while listening to an unknowing Youngjae, though his façade almost crumbles when Jinyoung tightens his grip on the elder’s length, licking his lips like just the thought of Jaebum’s dick twitching in his grasp is enough to quench Jinyoung’s thirst.

It is, actually, but Jinyoung doesn’t settle for less, so even with so much difficulty, he moves to take off Jaebum’s pajama pants, the elder suddenly looking impatient that Youngjae is taking so long. Once the offending piece is off, Jaebum’s dick springs free, curving against his stomach and fuck, may god give Jinyoung enough patience not to divulge Jaebum that very second.

Gratefully, the heavens grant Jinyoung’s plea, allowing him to enjoy his time kissing every single area on Jaebum’s dick, the elder’s member getting pinker and pinker at every peck. Jinyoung notices how Jaebum’s starting to breathe raggedly, but he doesn’t say a thing. He lets Jaebum proceed with the call.

Jinyoung honestly doesn’t register anything that’s being exchanged between Jaebum and Youngjae, the elder’s gasps loud enough to drown any other noise. Grinning to himself for taking a little of Jaebum’s composure, Jinyoung takes all of his length in, feeling the head of Jaebum’s dick hit the back of his throat. Too used to deep-throating Jaebum like this, Jinyoung doesn’t even gag, but Jaebum looks like so wrecked stopping himself from pushing up, preventing his innocent employee from getting a hunch on what’s going on.

However, Jinyoung should have seen it coming. After bobbing his head up and down Jaebum’s dick, the elder uses an overly professional voice to dismiss Youngjae, telling his secretary that he has a more important business to attend to. Once the call ends, Jaebum is fucking Jinyoung’s mouth, moving quickly yet smoothly to take the younger’s dick in his hands, both of them reaching their climaxes in tangled limbs soon enough.

“You are in trouble,” Jaebum says after cleaning them both up, and Jinyoung feigns fear just to rile him up even more.

 

 

 

 

**seven**

“Good morning, everyone!”

With how early he woke up for his seven am class, Jaebum is well aware that the sun is already shining so brightly at so early in the morning. And although the lecture hall where he’s currently at is a closed, air-conditioned space, Jaebum suddenly feels warm and sunny with the way Jinyoung greets the entire class, the gloomy hall waking up.

Jinyoung is the professor’s student assistant, and though their class sees him frequently, seeing Jinyoung enter the lecture hall alone only means two things: the professor is preparing for a meeting and he’s asking the entire class to read an entire chapter in preparation of a quiz that Jinyoung will distribute later that hour, or he’s absent.

Just an hour ago, Jaebum was busy nursing his hangover, and currently his head is still throbbing a little with how much he drank the previous night, so he’s not ready to read an entire chapter of their English Literature class. However, Jaebum realizes his next class is not until four hours later, so he actually prefers to read than to go back to his dorm knowing he won’t be able to go back to sleep.

“Professor Kang won’t be here for the day, but I need you all to come up here and sign on the attendance sheet. Then you’re all off,” Jinyoung says, hands down breaking Jaebum’s fantasy. “Have a nice day!”

As everyone shuffles to sign the attendance and get out of the lecture hall, Jaebum glares at Jinyoung, telling himself that he hates Jinyoung for everything.

“Aren’t you going to sign here?” Jaebum looks around to see who Jinyoung is talking to, but he realizes he got too busy hating Jinyoung in his mind that he’s the only one left inside. Well, he and Jinyoung.

“I fucking hate you,” he says as he walks down the aisle towards the teacher’s table where Jinyoung is sitting on, grunting as he picks up the offered pen. “We were together last night and you did not fucking tell me about this?”

“You still need to go here to sign, you know?”

“You’re not my boyfriend for nothing.”

“Well I’m sorry if my mouth was too busy sucking you off to say other important things,” Jinyoung says with an annoyingly wide smile as he picks the paper up, tilting his head to the side to ask Jaebum to move and get out with him.

Jaebum walks in the direction of the door, but not to get out of the lecture hall. He walks to the door to lock it, Jinyoung’s eyebrow rising too high it almost meets his hairline.

“Don’t tell me you are horny at _seven in the fucking morning_?”

“Your fault for not even letting me finish,” Jaebum says, closing his distance with Jinyoung in quick strides. Jaebum can still hear Jinyoung’s voice from last night vividly: _I think I heard Jackson screaming my name._ It’s unfair, because Jinyoung already came even before Jaebum could, and being a loving boyfriend be damned, but he left Jinyoung to bring Jackson back in their room on his own.

“Aww, did you find it difficult to walk back home with your little friend hanging heavily?” he snickers, and Jaebum is so, so tempted to take him raw and fuck him until he can’t even crawl.

“Shut up,” is the last thing Jaebum says before he’s forcing Jinyoung’s tight pants down, taking the younger’s briefs with the denim. Jinyoung’s about to speak yet again, but Jaebum beats him to it, bending his boyfriend on the desk and pushing in the moment he frees his dick, Jinyoung screaming at the top of his lungs in mixed pain and pleasure.

Jaebum isn’t as evil as Jinyoung, so the moment he completely bottoms out, he stills his hips, allowing Jinyoung to regain his breath, his hands drawing circles at the small of the younger’s back. And then Jinyoung’s grinding down, so Jaebum starts assaulting his prostate straight on, Jinyoung’s moans as loud and lewd as he can, his breathing coming in deep heaves.

Jinyoung is taking Jaebum’s length thirstily, his hole clenching around his dick at all the right moments, his mouth eliciting growls every time he hits his sensitive spot. It doesn’t take long before Jinyoung is coming, his release falling down at the side of the wooden desk offensively, his legs trembling evidently as he feels Jaebum’s come inside him after a few more thrusts.

“God, so messy,” Jinyoung huffs, brows furrowed in disgust at the sight on the professor’s desk.

“Why don’t we leave it like that? Let the next class have something more interesting to talk about.”

“The next class is _my_ class,” Jinyoung replies, hitting Jaebum’s arms as he takes his handkerchief from the back pocket of his jeans, wiping the white liquid off.

 

 

 

 

**eight**

At any time, Jinyoung enjoys hearing Honey Bee, Solar’s and Hani’s and Luna’s vocals very pleasing to the ears. But on a Saturday, at eight in the fucking morning, he hates the sound. Because hearing the song means looking for his phone, which leads to him bitch-talking whoever’s calling him at so early in the morning.

Sighing in exasperation, Jinyoung flails his hands around the bed, feeling the phone somewhere near his left leg. With his eyes still close, Jinyoung screeches, “Who the hell?”

“Baby, I’m hard.”

In alarm, Jinyoung pulls his phone away from his ear to look at the caller, and he can’t believe that of all people, Jaebum wakes him up. And of all possible reasons, it’s because his boyfriend is horny. At eight in the fucking morning.

“…Jinyoung?”

Jinyoung hears Jaebum’s ragged breath, before what seems like the elder shuffling around his bed follows. He sighs, replying in defeat, “And you want me to drive to you this early to get you off?” Silence. “Isn’t Jackson with you?”

“Don’t tell me what you’re about to say next,” Jaebum says, sounding so offended at Jinyoung’s implied suggestion.

Jinyoung laughs wholeheartedly, amused at how Jaebum sounds like a petulant, horny child. “Well, I can talk you through it.”

“You will?” Even though kilometers apart, Jinyoung can imagine Jaebum’s smile, perking up at his willingness.

“Maybe. What are you wearing?”

“Nothing.”

Okay, so maybe Jinyoung isn’t too awake to deal with this right now. “Right. So tell me, is your birdie—“

“Don’t call it _birdie._ It’s not small.”

“Okay, Cookie Monster, will you then tell me if Big Bird is excited or just half-excited?”

“Stop calling my dick names,” Jaebum replies with a huff, followed by a soft, barely above a whisper _it’s too excited._

“Good. Touch Big Bird’s head—“’

“It’s slowly limping down, Park Jinyoung.”

“Oh, like a limp fry?” Jinyoung teases, but when Jaebum doesn’t say a thing even after a minute, he backpedals, “Fine, I’m sorry. I’m not calling your dick names again, I promise. Now touch the head. Just softly, okay? Like you’re petting Nora—“

“ _Park Jinyoung._ ”

“God, I’m so bad at this. Do you want me to let Mark talk you through it instead?”

The last Jinyoung hears is Jaebum’s aggravated scream of his name before the elder hangs up.

(Jinyoung soon drives to Ilsan after talking a quick shower, but not before sending Jaebum a snapshot of the Vienna sausage that Mark’s keeping on the cupboard.)

 

 

 

 

**nine**

When Jinyoung enters Jaebum’s office with a cup of dark coffee, he almost covers his ears at the abusing loudness of a Western song playing. Jinyoung eyes him madly as he crosses Jaebum’s huge office, putting down the mug on Jaebum’s table with a thump.

“It’s barely nine, Jaebum.”

Jinyoung hates Jaebum’s song choices. It’s either too slow or too punk or too loud for his taste. Or sometimes, too sexual for Jinyoung’s ears. Seeing Jaebum wearing a simple suit and tie is sexy enough; Jinyoung doesn’t need a triggering English song to further seduce him.

“It’s _sajangnim_ for you, Park Jinyoung.” Jinyoung grunts, almost howling. “My office is soundproof for a reason,” he claims with a shrug. Jinyoung is about to exit his boss’ office when he throws him a daring look. “Or maybe you’re too irritated because you don’t understand a word?”

“Excuse me?” Jinyoung can recite the lyrics of Jaebum’s songs with finesse, so how dare he?

Jinyoung never backs down on anything, especially to his boss’ fail attempts at intimidation, so instead of backing away and walking out, he looks straight in Jaebum’s eyes, the words to a song he’s very much familiar with rolling off his tongue smoothly.

“ _I’ll make love to you, like you want me to_ ,” Jinyoung sings softly, slowly, his lips pouting slightly at the vowels in the words. Jaebum’s eyes widen in surprise, before Jinyoung’s asshole of a boss gets up from his seat and leans against his table, his hands crossed on his chest in amusement and his legs inviting Jinyoung in.

“ _And I’ll hold you tight_ ,” Jinyoung continues as he welcomes himself between Jaebum’s legs, his boss’ growing erection nudging his crotch. He knows that Jaebum is aware of Jinyoung’s equally growing hard-on with the way he smirks suggestively, but Jinyoung downright ignores him. “ _Baby, all through the night I’ll make love to you, when you want me to._ ”

As Jinyoung continues singing the next lines of the song, Jaebum gets hooked with the way his fingers play dangerously closely to him, to his face and nose and cheeks and jaw, and to his groin. Jinyoung enjoys watching Jaebum struggle holding himself back, keeping his hands to himself and away from Jinyoung. “ _And I will not let go ‘til you tell me to._ ”

And when Jaebum bites his lips, Jinyoung knows. Jinyoung knows his boss is going to surrender and give in, so he quickly retracts away and takes graceful steps backwards towards the door, leaving Jaebum hard and dumbfounded by his desk.

“What the fuck?” he yells in frustration, too messed up to move even a bit.

“Maybe you should play Rihanna next time, I’d gladly give you a lap dance while singing Work,” Jinyoung says with a held back grin, before he turns around to offer Jaebum a sweet smile, “have a nice day, _sajangnim_.”

 

 

 

 

**ten**

Ever since he and Jinyoung moved in together, never once did Jaebum wake up to an empty bed. As the one who sleeps earlier, Jinyoung wakes up earlier as well, but he never leaves the bed until after he gives Jaebum his morning kiss. The younger either turns the television on or reads something while waiting for Jaebum, so when he wakes up a little past ten _on his birthday_ to an empty bed, Jaebum’s face scrunches.

Sighing, he drags himself up and looks for Jinyoung around. The dark cloud above his head disperses as quickly as it appeared when Jaebum turns to his left and he sees Jinyoung mumbling incoherent murmurs in the middle of a rather messy kitchen.

With all his might, Jaebum keeps Jinyoung away from the kitchen, sandwich being the only thing Jinyoung can prepare without burning down their place. He gives him credit today though as he roams his eyes around the kitchen, nothing burned or burning, aside from the black, smoking square stuff that looks like a brick in the middle of the kitchen countertop.

“I’m trying to bake,” Jinyoung says simply, the words explaining the mess on the space Jaebum is ever so careful with.

 _Oh, so_ that _wasn’t a brick but a burnt cake bread._ “You know we can just order from the café Mark-hyung is working at, right?”

“I know,” Jinyoung says with a pout, “but I want to do something for you.”

Jaebum envelops Jinyoung in a backhug, his nose taking in the smell of burnt dough. “Just kiss me good morning and I’m good.”

Still pouting childishly, Jinyoung turns around to kiss Jaebum passionately, his lips quirking up in a smile when Jaebum swipes his lips with his tongue.

“Let’s see what you have here,” he says when Jinyoung pulls away, the younger’s hands wrapped around him tightly. Jaebum looks around with Jinyoung in tow, and if Jaebum were to be honest, he can’t see anything edible in the kitchen. “What do you say we start over?”

When Jinyoung nods somberly, Jaebum cleans the counter up, but then Jinyoung snatches a bowl from the countertop to dip his finger in. “It’s edible!” he screams in delight, offering his finger for Jaebum to lick.

Jaebum raises his brows suspiciously, but with the way his baby is looking up at him with wide, expectant eyes, he just complies and takes Jinyoung’s index finger inside his mouth, distracting Jinyoung with the way his tongue rolls around his digit and sneaking a finger in the bowl, putting a strip of dark chocolate mixture on Jinyoung’s neck.

Jinyoung shrieks in surprise, and squeals in shock when Jaebum pulls him back, licking and nibbling at his skin where the chocolate is. Jaebum takes his time biting Jinyoung’s skin, suddenly craving for a dessert that Jinyoung can give him without burning anything down.

Sweeping the rest of the metal bowls off the counter, Jaebum lies Jinyoung down, the younger’s legs pulling Jaebum closer and closer, his dick nudging his clothed ass.

“I prefer eating you than your cake,” Jaebum admits, and although Jinyoung looks about to protest, he just mewls at the feeling of Jaebum’s fingers prodding the cleft of his ass.

“Then do quickly. Mark-hyung and Jackson are coming,” he says, pushing down, and Jaebum gets the hint.

With quick, precise movements, Jaebum rids Jinyoung of his boxers, not bothering to remove the younger’s apron as he kisses the back of Jinyoung’s thighs, the younger shuddering at the little pecks. And without warning, Jaebum blows at Jinyoung’s entrance, the latter screaming wantonly at the sensation.

It doesn’t take long before Jaebum is lapping at Jinyoung’s tight rim, the younger clenching at Jaebum’s tongue as he eats him out, reveling at the sound of Jinyoung’s incoherent moans. Aside from his name, Jaebum can’t make out other words, but it’s not like he’s paying much attention either, determinedly giving Jinyoung’s hole his undivided attention instead.

“Jaebum, I’m—“ Jinyoung doesn’t even finish before he comes just from the shrilling feel of Jaebum’s tongue against his hole, white ribbon messing up his flour-covered apron. Jaebum pulls away to look at and enjoy Jinyoung’s fucked-out look, smiling cheekily at the younger when he catches his eyes, before he dives down again and stiffs his tongue, pushing in and pulling out torturously slowly, before squeezing Jinyoung’s thighs tightly as he comes inside his sweatpants, kissing the younger’s asscheeks as he recovers.

“Happy birthday to me?” he smirks, kissing Jinyoung sloppily and playfully.

Mark and Jackson come a few minutes later, and being the good friends that they are, they just quietly accept the mess inside the kitchen without further questions, though their silence doesn’t mean their eyes aren’t teasing Jaebum and Jinyoung violently.

 

 

 

 

**eleven**

Jaebum isn’t one of those lethargic, lazy bums turned CEO because they’re lucky enough to be the eldest or only son of a family with a permanent spot on the top tier of the food chain. Though he’s the grandson who inherited the family’s whole car-manufacturing company, Jaebum is doing his best to prove to any and all prying eyes that he got the empire due to his hard work, and not out of luck.

However, after moving in with his boyfriend of seven years, Jaebum is starting to think he’s actually a lazy, perverted bum—addicted to Jinyoung’s taste and always thirsty for more.

_Reminder: Board meeting at 1._

Jaebum, who’s already dressed in his pristine white dress shirt and gray pants, contemplates deeply as he reads Mark’s reminder two hours before the schedule, because as he’s looking at Jinyoung who just got out of the bathroom wearing nothing but his robe, Jaebum thinks no idea is much better than the thought of pulling open the knot in his boyfriend’s robe, indulging himself as if he hadn’t done the same thing just last night.

“You’re staring at me like you’re going to eat me whole,” Jinyoung notes nonchalantly as he slides open the huge mirror door of their shared closet, one of his hands on his hip while the other rummages through the closet.

“Maybe I am,” Jaebum says, tapping his phone alive as he opens Mark’s message to reply.

_Reschedule the meeting. Something important came up._

“I’m still sore,” Jinyoung chuckles, pulling out two dress shirts. Jinyoung catches Jaebum’s eyes in the mirror, putting the dress shirts in front of him. “The pastel pink, or the white one?”

Though he has his practiced answer in his mind already, Jaebum pretends to consider Jinyoung’s query. Then his phone vibrates, and Jaebum replies Mark with a suppressed laugh.

_You mean, Jinyoung’s ass is inviting your dick?_

_Indeed, it does. It’s screaming ‘daddy’._

Throwing his phone away, Jaebum sashays towards where Jinyoung is standing by the mirror doors, takes the clothes off his hands and back into the closet, and says as he sniffs Jinyoung’s vanilla scent, “I prefer you naked.”

“Of course you do,” Jinyoung replies, defeated. “At this rate, Jackson’s going to fire me.”

Jaebum rolls his eyes at the reminder that Jinyoung chose to work for Jackson instead of him, kissing the exposed flesh on his neck. “Then you can work for me.”

“No, thank you,” Jinyoung bemoans, his eyes shutting close at the sensation of Jaebum’s soft bites. “Your father is going to fire us both.”

“He can’t, not when I’m the CEO,” he retorts triumphantly, attempting and succeeding to untie the knot on his boyfriend’s robe. Jinyoung gasps scandalously, eyes glaring warnings.

“What happened to the most hardworking CEO of this generation?” Jinyoung teases, his feign scandalized look all but wiped away in seconds.

“Well, I’m still working hard, you know.”

“Working hard to bend me over and fuck my brains out?”

Jaebum stops for a moment to look Jinyoung in the eyes, his hands stilling from their movements along the younger’s torso. “See? This is why I want to hire you.”

Jinyoung shakes his head and rolls his eyes rebelliously, before voluntarily grasping Jaebum’s hands to cup his half-hard dick, head rolling back and resting on Jaebum’s shoulders as he groans wantonly, his mouth opened lewdly.

“Make it quick, baby. Jackson needs me in an hour.” Jaebum laughs, open-mouthed and loud, before smacking Jinyoung’s asscheeks once, twice, thrice.

Prepping Jinyoung isn’t a hard chore; as they both stayed up until the crack of dawn, Jinyoung is still slightly loose, his rim welcoming Jaebum’s three digits wholly. Jinyoung is screaming Jaebum’s name in time with his fingers’ thrusts, the younger’s palms sweaty, sliding down the closet doors and fogging the mirror. Jaebum’s free hand is holding Jinyoung upright, his knee splitting his boyfriend’s legs farther apart.

“I need you to open your eyes, baby,” Jaebum whispers, feeling Jinyoung shudder with lust and desire under his touch. “Watch yourself get wrecked.”

Jinyoung does as Jaebum asked, his brown eyes that have gotten darker staring straight at Jaebum’s dilated ones, the two of them freezing for a moment to take in each other, to breathe each other in. Despite himself, Jaebum still looks respectable, his hair albeit sweaty still looks disheveled purposively. While watching him at the mirror, Jaebum pushes Jinyoung’s hair off his forehead, kissing the younger’s nape with too much gentleness.

And then, all at once, Jaebum fills Jinyoung in to the hilt.

“Look at you, taking all of me in hungrily,” he says, though as he struggles with so much difficulty in holding himself back before he breaks Jinyoung apart, Jaebum thinks he’s the hungrier, thirstier one.

“Jaebum,” Jinyoung groans, hips circling against Jaebum as his cue for him to start moving at a pace he wants, his silent permission allowing Jaebum to go faster, harder, quicker.

And Jaebum does.

In a few beats, both of them are raggedly breathing each other’s names out, Jaebum’s hands holding onto Jinyoung tighter as he rams inside the younger relentlessly. Jaebum watches Jinyoung in the mirror, watches him bite his lip at the corner in an attempt to lower down his volume, watches him swallow lumps of desire as Jaebum assaults his prostrate. Jinyoung looks filthy with all the liquid dripping down his chin and legs, but Jaebum finds it appeasing that only he gets to drive Jinyoung insane, gets to see Jinyoung go wild.

With one final hit on Jinyoung’s prostate, the younger comes, obscenities coming out of his swollen lips as he recovers from his climax. Jaebum follows not long after, Jinyoung’s lasciviousness pushing him off the edge.

“If I apply to be your secretary, what else would I do beside bending over your desk and sucking you off through a boring meeting?”

“Honestly? Nothing else.”

 

 

 

 

**twelve**

Germany is roughly eight hours away from South Korea, or probably nine, Jinyoung isn’t sure. But if there’s one thing he’s pretty sure, it’s that Jaebum shouldn’t be calling him at twelve noon KST, and Jinyoung’s laptop shouldn’t be popping up his Skype application with Jaebum’s face on the caller ID.

Jinyoung is free from 11 to 1, and though he makes it a point to grab every single opportunity to talk to Jaebum, he can’t possibly answer the call which Jaebum took at an ungodly hour from the other side of the planet.

However, Jinyoung should know better than to think that he can ignore Jaebum even from miles away. Because really, he can’t.

“How many times do I have to tell you not to call me at an inconvenient hour? Shouldn’t you be resting? Still sleeping? Why are you up so early in the—holy fuck.” Jinyoung stops his tirade of sermon to stare at Im Jaebum.

Jaebum is in Germany for an exchange student program, and is miles away from him, but Jinyoung thinks he can physically _feel_ Jaebum’s abs pulling him off his desk chair and inside the laptop. If only Jinyoung’s laptop could teleport him to where Jaebum is right now, he would jump right at it, because holy hell, Jaebum’s torso is glistening with droplets of water and suddenly Jinyoung feels parched.

“Good morning to you too, Jinyoung-ah.”

Having faith in his strong will, Jinyoung closes his eyes and counts from one to ten, preaching himself for thirsting over his boyfriend who still looks sexy as fuck despite his eye bags.

_Eye bags._

“God, I should’ve seen through your scheme,” Jinyoung accuses pointedly, his eyes squinting at Jaebum. “How many consecutive days have you been awake, huh, Im Jaebum?” Jaebum keeps mum, his eyes looking down. “Jesus, I told you not to overwork yourself, didn’t I? Why are you such a stubborn bastard?”

Jaebum heaves a sigh of defeat, and Jinyoung stops speaking. “Look, I’m sorry. Finals are coming, and I feel so pressured to be here and I just – I got to do everything right.”

At times like this when Jaebum looks so soft and fragile, Jinyoung has no option but to melt into a puddle of jell-o.

“Aww, baby,” he coos, taking off his nagging housewife mask to comfort his big baby. “I’m sorry too. You know how I freak out whenever I see you unwell.” Jaebum nods somberly, and Jinyoung curses internally because god, if only he could pull the last month of Jaebum’s exchange program. “Aren’t you going to sleep for a while? Should I hang up?”

“No,” Jaebum answers quickly when Jinyoung thought he wouldn’t, “I just want to see you right now.”

Jinyoung smiles lovingly at him, before standing up from the desk to fix a little of his mess which he knows Jaebum is itching to put his hands on. Even from afar, Jinyoung thinks Jaebum can smell his untidy room, the elder’s eyes always roaming around even as he talks to him.

“Hey,” Jaebum calls when Jinyoung reappears on the screen, his hands wiping at the sweat that gathered on his temple, “are you wearing _my_ clothes?”

Jinyoung’s cheeks immediately fires up, his eyes instinctively looking down at himself—and indeed, he’s wearing Jaebum’s clothes. From the university hoodie that’s two sizes larger than his own, to Jaebum’s ripped denim jeans. Biting his lower lip, Jinyoung looks up cheekily at Jaebum, his fingers tracing the waistband of his jeans. “I think I’m wearing your briefs, too.”

Jaebum’s laugh is so scandalous that Jinyoung thinks he’s about to wake his neighbor up. “Let’s see.”

Running his tongue along his teeth, Jinyoung stares at Jaebum innocently before peeking inside his pants, his eyes widening comically to humor Jaebum. “Well, I guess there’s nothing between me and your jeans.”

Jinyoung has always loved the way Jaebum’s eyes are like the dark, endless galaxy, but he has to admit, Jaebum looks even better with his eyes darker and his gaze more carnal. “How about you take off _my_ jeans and show me?”

“Make me.”

Usually, Jaebum is the one easily giving in to Jinyoung’s urges. He’s usually the one who is driven insane as Jinyoung talks him through an orgasm, sexting him even when the elder is in the middle of a class. But looking at Jaebum right at that moment, his stare looking borderline predatory, Jinyoung braces himself for what Jaebum prepared.

Jaebum stands up for a bit to get something, and Jinyoung is visibly waiting with bated breath. And then Jaebum reappears, and Jinyoung almost shuts his laptop close.

Im Jaebum, the brightest, most talented med student in their university, is holding up a German-sized dick. It is huge and distractingly almost the same shade of Jaebum’s tan.

“What the hell?”

Jinyoung’s eyes widened as he feels so scandalized with the way Jaebum touches the dick replica, or whatever Jaebum wants to call his toy. He thinks it’s rubber, the dick – _the toy_ – bobbing back and forth as Jaebum holds its base.

“Remember Brian? The guy next door who was a big help for me since day one? He gave me this,” Jaebum explains, though Jinyoung doesn’t want to hear it because really, he can’t focus on anything because Jaebum looks so tempted to just swallow the whole length in, his fingers fondling at the toy’s balls. _Jaebum’s toy has balls._

“Is this you telling me my dick is quite small for your taste?”

Jaebum grins, kissing the tip of his toy while holding Jinyoung’s gaze. “No, baby. This is me making you take off your – _my_ – pants.” And as if to emphasize his intention, Jaebum bobs his toy yet again, caressing its entire length.

Jinyoung swallows visibly.

“Ahh, how long had it been since I last sucked you off?” Jinyoung wants to scream as he struggles to pay attention to whatever Jaebum is saying because WHAT THE FUCK JAEBUM LOOKS LIKE THE MOST DELECTABLE OFF THE MENU DISH. Jinyoung’s dick is twitching with how illegal Jaebum looks as he plays with his toy. “Have you asked your parents if you have a German ancestor? Because your dick feels like it’d rip my throat in pieces every time I deep-throat you,” he comments nonchalantly, giving his toy kitten licks.

“Shut up,” Jinyoung mumbles, grabbing anything he can to busy his fingers before he rip Jaebum’s pants apart. He’s very much aware how his cheeks are so red. “Why don’t you nap instead? Rest while you still can before finals take over?”

“I’m busy,” he deadpans, looking at his toy with unrestrained concentration. “Wow, this one feels so different from your dildo. This feels _real_ , Jinyoung. I feel like I’m holding you right here, right now,” Jaebum says, looking at Jinyoung while gripping his toy tightly. “Minus the hair. Because you are so hairy all over.”

Jinyoung tries to laugh at that, but instead he produces a choked groan at the back of his throat, his back arching and his hips pushing up. This takes Jaebum’s attention off his toy, and Jinyoung wants to strangle him to his death.

“Maybe I’d let you fuck me when I come home,” Jaebum ponders, palming the head of his toy. “Fuck me nice and slow, making up for the past semesters that we’re more than a few walks away from each other. Or you can fuck me hard and rough, maybe against the wall of your dorm room? Huh, that should be nice.”

 _No_ , Jinyoung’s mind screams, but his dick is standing up with so much interest and he can’t help but moan. Loudly.

Jaebum smirks at the screen.

And then there’s a knock on his door, before Jaebum disappears for a short while.

“I need to get going, baby. Gonna finish a group project at a café,” he says, stashing away his toy in his bedside table. “Call me when you can,” he finishes as he bids him good bye, Jaebum’s disgustingly innocent face the last thing Jinyoung sees before he shuts his laptop close, almost throwing it on the wall of his room.

Jinyoung probably won at their little game of torment, but it’s him who ends up walking around the campus with blue balls, almost ditching his last class to burn down Jaebum’s ripped jeans.

 

 

 

 

**thirteen**

“Don’t tell my mom, but _your_ mom’s kimchi is the real deal,” Jinyoung says as he caresses his full stomach after a lunch with Jaebum’s parents, the two of them slipping inside Jaebum’s room for an afternoon nap before driving back to the city. “No wonder you cook the best meals.”

Jaebum eyes Jinyoung suspiciously from where he’s standing by the closet to change from his long sleeves to a simple tank top. It’s one in the afternoon, not much wind cooling down the summer heat. “You always say that even when I just prepared an instant ramyun for you.”

“True,” Jinyoung says, catching the muscle shirt Jaebum threw his direction. The younger continues talking as he rids himself of his polo shirt, “But you have a way of making something ordinary turn extraordinary, you know? Like, ramyun.” With the way Jinyoung’s eyes glisten with mischief, Jaebum knows he has to brace himself for the next words. “And, sex.”

Jaebum trips on air. Four years later and Jinyoung’s wit still surprises Jaebum.

“Aren’t you insatiable?” Jaebum wonders loudly, shaking his head as he walks forward, allowing Jinyoung’s grabby hands to wrap around his torso. Jinyoung chuckles as he inhales Jaebum’s abdomen, giggling at the way Jaebum shudder under his touch. “My parents are just outside this room, Jinyoung-ah.”

“I’ll keep quiet,” he promises uselessly, because in their years of relationship, Jaebum knows Jinyoung can do literally anything in bed but keep quiet. He still rides along nevertheless, cooperating with the younger as he pulls him down for a languid kiss, Jinyoung pulling the two of them up on the bed with his feet.

Unusually the controlling one in bed, Jaebum allows Jinyoung this time to take the matters in his own hands. He allows him to set a torturously slow pace, kissing and kissing and just kissing for the past minutes, but Jaebum won’t deny he loves the feel of Jinyoung’s lips travelling leisurely around his jaw and collarbones, ambling along the exposed skin at they bite and nip at the unblemished flesh.

Eventually, Jaebum finds himself naked and on his back on the bed, watching Jinyoung strip down to his boxers, leaving nothing on his body but a screaming love bite which Jaebum himself left.

“Look at you,” Jinyoung coos as he kneels between Jaebum’s legs naked, his dick upright and very much interested in Jaebum. “You look too pretty to eat,” he adds, licking his lips in a salacious way that’s very much illegal in all continents. “Like a kimbap.”

Jinyoung smiles playfully widely. Jaebum thinks he won’t see kimbap the same way again.

Still wearing his mischievous grin, Jinyoung dives down and indulge himself for a moment, kissing Jaebum’s chest and abs and hips. Jaebum watches Jinyoung bend down, his ass up high in the air and wonders how Jinyoung kisses him everyday yet every kiss still feels differently.

“I can kiss you all day,” Jinyoung says as he busies himself playing with Jaebum’s nipples, licking at the buds and biting them. “Like I can eat ganjang gejang all day.”

Jaebum shuts his eyes tightly. “Please stop mentioning foods.”

“But you’re just as delectable.”

Jaebum opens one eye and peeks at Jinyoung who’s looking at him with juvenile curiosity. “Fine. Just don’t – _don’t ever_ compare my dick to a tteokbokki, or I’m out of here.”

The grin that takes over Jinyoung’s entire face can seemingly light up the whole of Ilsan. “That one’s nice. I like that. It’s like your dick turns tteokbokki after sex. You know? Limp and flaccid and soft and—“ Jinyoung smiles full-blown this time, eyes a beautiful crescent and teeth exposed, “—and _saucy._ ”

Jaebum glares at Jinyoung. Hard. Harder than his dick.

“Okay, I’m sorry,” Jinyoung backpedals, caressing Jaebum’s dick and making him moan. If Jinyoung is having a hard time suppressing his laughter, then Jaebum is having a terrible time toning down his moans. “Let me just – proceed.”

So Jinyoung continues kissing Jaebum, this time taking pity on his neglected dick, pulling out a long growl at the back of Jaebum’s throat. He keeps his hands to himself, reminding himself that today, he lets Jinyoung do things in his own accord.

Jinyoung is sucking the head of Jaebum’s dick when he suddenly pulls out, his lips popping as he watches the string of saliva that connects Jaebum’s length to his mouth. “I think I need soju.”

“What?” Jaebum asks, confusion pushing his hunger aside.

“Let me get a bottle.” That’s the last he says before he wraps himself in a robe, running out of the room. Jaebum can hear Jinyoung’s sweet voice asking his mom for a bottle of soju, the elder woman handing him an unopened cold bottle without further questions. In less than three minutes, Jinyoung is back with a bottle and a wide grin plastered to his face. “Your mom loves me so much, doesn’t she?”

She does, and Jaebum wants to voice out his affirmation, but it’s not like Jinyoung doesn’t know that yet.

Jinyoung takes one gulp from the bottle after sniffing it for what seemed like a full hour, and winces as he swallows. “I hate soju.” He takes a gulp again, and Jaebum’s eyes are fixed on his throat, watching him swallow down the liquor. “But tasting you makes soju palatable.” Jinyoung takes a gulp for the third time, putting down the bottle with a loud thump on Jaebum’s bedside table. “Like, you know, dubu kimchi.”

Jaebum sits up on his elbows to glare at Jinyoung threateningly. “Dubu kimchi is a _threesome_ made in heaven, Park Jinyoung. Are you insinuating something?”

“Oops,” Jinyoung mutters quietly, rushing towards Jaebum to kiss him on his lips, “wrong food.”

Jaebum just shakes his head in amusement as he watches Jinyoung drink from the bottle of soju again, but this time not swallowing down the liquid. With keen eyes, Jaebum watches him crawl atop himself, his fingers playing along the path as they travel north, his mouth seeking for Jaebum’s own. Jinyoung gives him an open-mouthed kiss, transferring the soju from the younger’s mouth to his own, and he lick down the excess that dripped on Jaebum’s chin.

“Don’t you think you already spent so much time on foreplay alone?” Jaebum asks as he stills Jinyoung when the younger grinds down on him minutes later, holding him by the shoulders to stop his sensual dance atop him for a moment. Jinyoung doesn’t answer; instead he just looks at Jaebum straight in the eyes, his hands splayed across his chest. Jinyoung bites the corner of his lips.

Taking the younger’s silence as a permission to take over, Jaebum rolls over and turns them around, offering Jinyoung three of his digits to suck. Jinyoung does as Jaebum silently asks, and in minutes, Jinyoung is writhing beneath Jaebum, grinding up as he finger-fucks the younger relentlessly, Jinyoung moaning for more.

It doesn’t take long before Jaebum is pushing himself inside and ramming slowly and quickly in alteration, driving Jinyoung insane as he did Jaebum earlier with his seemingly endless foreplay. Before Jaebum comes, he tugs Jinyoung’s member in a rhythmic pace, pulling the younger’s orgasm as his own hits him, the two of them singing the other’s name in a sensuous melody that’s probably making Jaebum’s parents react in ways he doesn’t want to find out.

“At the end of the day,” Jinyoung murmurs tiredly as Jaebum cleans him up like he will a fragile porcelain, “even if I think I want an extravagant 12-dish meal, if it’s with you, even just a plain kalguksu will do.”

“Kalguksu?” Jaebum repeats, the words coming out of his lips accusingly.

Jinyoung pecks a chaste kiss to Jaebum’s lips. “Pleasurable in its modesty.”

 

 

 

 

**fourteen**

“Get out of the car,” Jaebum hisses after Jinyoung tried parking for the umpteenth time and failed predictably. It’s two in the afternoon, the sun hot above their heads and warming up the exterior of Jaebum’s car. “Now, Jinyoung.”

Sulking, Jinyoung does. And Jaebum exits as well to take over Jinyoung’s emptied driver’s seat.

“You’re hopeless,” Jaebum sighs as Jinyoung takes the passenger seat, buckling up his seatbelt when Jinyoung refused to do so.

“You love your Mercedes-Benz more than you love _me_ ,” Jinyoung says as Jaebum drives out of the huge vacant lot where the elder teaches him how to drive, lips pouted in juvenile anger and arms crossed defiantly. “…when I can give you a better ride than this little shit can do.”

The last words are murmured, but Jaebum seems to be paying a close attention as he catches it, word per word. It’s obvious with the way his cheeks visibly heated up and his knuckles whitening with the intensity of his grip on the steering wheel.

“Jinyoung,” Jaebum warns, but he adorably chokes and Jinyoung chuckles a little, looking outside the window to stop himself from cooing at Jaebum’s cuteness.

Still holding a grudge towards the car which Jaebum evidently loves more than he does Jinyoung _aka his own boyfriend who was actually there when Jaebum bought the fucking Mercedes-Benz with his college savings_ , Jinyoung keeps his gaze outside and away from the man who keeps on complaining about how Jinyoung’s not taking good care of his car. He doesn’t even flinch a little when he feels the elder’s warmth through the thick fabric of his jeans—it’s like second nature already for Jaebum’s hand to be on his knee during a car ride, squeezing him a little.

“I’m sorry, Jinyoungie,” Jaebum coos as he drives them through the never-ending highway, hands firm on the wheel and on Jinyoung’s knee. “You know how hard I saved up for this baby, right?”

Jinyoung wants to sulk even worse and scream at Jaebum because ever since the car, he doesn’t know anymore if ‘baby’ refers to him or this fucking four-wheeled shit, but he also wants to note how Jaebum also worked hard for Jinyoung. He keeps his mouth shut, keeps his tantrums to himself.

“Mark-hyung let me drive his Ford the night I failed my driving test.” Jinyoung doesn’t know why he said that, but surely he hit something because Jaebum’s jaw tightens.

“And?”

“And it was fun,” he elaborates, “driving around without the car’s owner complaining about how I would damage his beloved _baby_.” It was fun, true, driving Mark’s car around the area after a depressing failure, but it’s only half-true when Jinyoung implied that Mark wasn’t complaining; he does, in his high-pitched, Mark-exclusive tone, but Jaebum doesn’t need to know.

Like how he doesn’t need to know that Jackson was, in fact, with every test drive he did on Mark’s car, advising him to drive Jaebum in a way that won’t require him of a license.

Looking at Jaebum’s contorted face, Jinyoung realizes now is a good time to drive Jaebum crazy, maneuver him in ways that aren’t illegal in the country.

Jaebum is gorgeous, criminally so. And even when he’s mad with fumes coming out of his chiseled nose for all the almost-damages Jinyoung brought his car, Jaebum is still undeniably attractive. Jinyoung takes his time watching Jaebum’s side profile, the elder too irked to spare him the littlest of glances. It’s okay, though, because Jinyoung can unbuckle his seatbelt without him noticing.

And Jaebum doesn’t even notice when Jinyoung sat on his knees and faced him, hands clasped uncharacteristically innocently on his lap.

“You’re a licensed driver, right?” Jaebum hums, unsuspecting. “And you won’t get us killed no matter what?” Jaebum replies a quiet _yes_ , sounding a little suspicious now but still has his eyes straight on the road like the good driver that he is. “Good.”

That’s the only warning Jinyoung gives Jaebum before his half-annoyed, half-suspecting boyfriend takes a deep inhale in surprise, his hands unbuttoning Jaebum’s pants.

“Jinyoung, please,” Jaebum says, swallowing a huge lump in his throat, “ _please_ let me drive.” Jinyoung looks up for a moment but doesn’t let go of his hold on Jaebum’s briefs, and the elder looks so adorable like a pained puppy pleading like that, and he can’t help but squeeze Jaebum through the damp fabric of his underwear.

“And let me drive, too,” Jinyoung says, pulling Jaebum’s cock out of his briefs, “ _drive you crazy_.”

Jinyoung starts with soft touches, tugging at Jaebum’s length slowly. For a short while, he neglects the head of Jaebum’s dick, focusing on hardening the length with only his spit lubricating his hands. Under his grip, Jaebum is shuddering, his thighs tensing with every pull of Jinyoung’s palm. And then he moans when Jinyoung squeezed him a little tighter, and he smiles at how melodic the elder’s indecent sounds are.

“The sun is staring down at us, Park Jinyoung,” Jaebum says dangerously, but he bucks his hips up and Jinyoung laughs at the ridiculousness of Jaebum’s earlier statement.

“Right, so drive carefully or the police will chase us down,” he agrees with a closed-lip smile, before diving down to take Jaebum’s dick all the way in, making sure to go so deep his cock’s head will hit the back of his throat.

And it’s fun, because Jaebum can’t even stop on the side for a while to allow himself of the pleasure that Jinyoung is offering, because as they drive further, the trees and the vast field are being replaced by skyscrapers and even more cars, honking at any vehicle that goes slower than they do.

“Fuck,” Jaebum curses loudly as Jinyoung continues to bob his head up and down, hollowing his cheeks to take Jaebum even deeper. By now, Jaebum is driving with one hand, the other too busy to pull and push Jinyoung on his length, while his hips thrust up and down depending on the pace he wants.

Jinyoung doesn’t even bother to look up when Jaebum stops at a red light, the latter screeching in held back pleasure and cursing every random pedestrian he sees. If Jaebum weren’t a strict rule follower, Jinyoung thinks he might’ve over-sped by now, reaching their apartment in record time. So instead of Jaebum, it’s Jinyoung who over-speeds, taking Jaebum in faster and faster and faster, his spit dripping down grossly on his chin and neck.

A few beats and pumps later, Jaebum comes and curses loudly, curses the world for being so unfair, curses Jinyoung for being unfair, and curses Jinyoung’s evaluator for failing him.

“I don’t know if I still want that driver’s license,” Jinyoung states while he’s licking Jaebum clean, the latter glaring daggers at him. “I mean, you know, I think I’m not good at this.”

“Good at what?” Jaebum grits.

“Good at driving,” Jinyoung replies. “I don’t know. I think I’m a much better rider than driver, anyway.”

 

 

 

 

**fifteen**

Jaebum doesn’t want to wake Jinyoung up, but it’s already a little past three pm and the younger still has to pass his paper to his professor, a twenty-page report on whatever old English literature the younger’s class had read.

“Baby, wake up,” he coos, cuddling Jinyoung’s head as he puts the tray of late lunch he prepared for the younger on the side, kissing his temple while shaking him tenderly. “It’s already three.”

Jinyoung shifts on the bed, and before long, he’s already rubbing his swollen eyes, his face looking a bit healthier than it had been earlier when he was stressing out about his paper. “I’ll just take a quick shower then let’s go.”

“Eat first while I prepare for your shower, then we’ll go,” Jaebum insists, putting the tray of food on top of Jinyoung’s lap. It took Jaebum a little more than an hour to prepare all of the dishes, but Jinyoung’s adorably boyish smile is so rewarding that Jaebum forgot about his own distress.

When he gets back inside Jinyoung’s room after preparing his shower, Jaebum sees him still munching on his fried rice, smelling the homemade kimchi that the younger’s mom taught him how to do.

“Thank you,” Jinyoung says with a sincere smile, arms opening to welcome Jaebum in. And he does, hugging Jinyoung back and smelling his unique scent, his hair disheveled and cheeks still puffy.

“All for you.”

When Jinyoung kisses Jaebum, Jinyoung tastes of the strawberry shake he just drank, the sweetly sour tang of the fruit licking at the seam of Jaebum’s lips. He opens his mouth welcomingly, wholeheartedly allowing Jinyoung’s insistent tongue to lick every corner of his mouth.

Jaebum doesn’t know how Jinyoung managed to shove the tray off the bed without any of the food spilling, too drowned in the sensation and in the taste of all the food he prepared on Jinyoung’s tongue. One moment, Jaebum is just kissing Jinyoung with a passionate innocence, and the next, Jaebum is lying down on his back and Jinyoung is arched up above him, kissing and grinding deliciously.

It’s quick, maybe because Jaebum has a class in less than an hour, and Jinyoung has a paper due the same time, but as Jinyoung slowly, carefully sinks down on Jaebum’s cock, he appreciates him all the same, appreciates the warmth of the younger’s walls, appreciates the feel of the younger’s rim clenched tightly around him.

Jinyoung is quietly moaning Jaebum’s name as his hands draw circles on the younger’s skin, his head thrown back as he repeats Jaebum’s name like a prayer, worshipping his body like a saint. Jinyoung’s sweater is clumped by his abdomen, Jaebum’s hands busy feeling the milky flesh. Jaebum’s tank top is thrown away somewhere, Jinyoung’s hands clasping red marks across his torso.

When Jaebum thrusts up to meet Jinyoung’s ass going down, the latter screams lewdly as he comes, pulling Jaebum’s orgasm as well as he clenches and swallows the whole of Jaebum’s length in, his breath warm and ticklish on Jaebum’s neck as he pants.

Jackson’s voice distracts the both of them after a few minutes, his timing perfect as Jaebum is just done wrapping Jinyoung with his robe and nudge him to shower quickly.

“You’re taking so long and I thought you’re going to leave me to suffer our Calculus class alone and—“ Jackson’s face contorts in half-disgust, half-amusement, eyeing Jaebum from head to toe as he walks out of Jinyoung’s room. Jackson is seated on the couch of the common room, but he sounds so loud that Jaebum thinks he’s speaking on his ears. “What’s _that_ smell?”

“What smell?” Jaebum asks, stopping for a moment so Jackson won’t think he’s avoiding anything.

“Smells like strawberry,” Mark says, and really, Jaebum isn’t surprised to see him in their apartment because wherever Jackson is, Mark will be there eventually—which makes their apartment for three be a home for four, actually.

“Ah,” Jaebum deadpans, lifting the tray up, “I made strawberry shake for Jinyoung.”

“I think it’s not that,” Jackson says, and Mark nods in agreement.

Mentally, Jaebum nods too, because the strawberry they could smell isn’t the shake but the lube, but both his friends don’t need to know that.

 

 

 

 

**sixteen**

It’s four in the afternoon when Jaebum wakes up feeling groggy, his head pounding with hangover, and his limbs tied to his bed. Hissing with the internal pain he’s going through and the impending nausea, he yells Jinyoung’s name.

“Oh, you’re awake,” Jinyoung says, his wide eyes and toothed smile feigning innocence. Two years in the relationship and Jaebum knows better than to be deceived. “I assume you’re done reviewing Physics?”

Jaebum wants to scream as his migraine demands to be felt, squirming above his bed as he finally realizes he’s stark naked and is under Jinyoung’s watchful stare. “I know I said I’m going to read through my notes,” he starts, looking at the mouth-watering sandwich Jinyoung is chewing at the moment, “but Jackson called me! Said it was an emergency and—“

“And your charitable heart couldn’t bring you to leave your best friend to drink his failed exam alone?” Jinyoung coos, his words lilted with something between sarcasm and anger. “What did I say about drinking again?”

“No drinking on weekdays,” Jaebum replies automatically, eyes pleading silently at Jinyoung to let him go. The younger ignores him.

“And?”

“And especially no drinking on class hours,” he finishes guiltily, his eyes going from soft and pleading to dark and hungry as he watches Jinyoung lick at his fingers, mouth popping after every appendage that went inside his pink lips. Jaebum swallows down his hunger.

“God, Im Jaebum. You’re old enough to think but you allowed Jackson to talk you into skipping a class to drink?” Jinyoung screeches unbelievingly, his fingers lifting the hem of his shirt and ridding himself of it.

“I was stressed, okay?” he excuses, licking his lips at the way Jinyoung throws his head back in pleasure as he plays with his nipple, tweaking the buds with two of his spit-slicked fingers. “Physics is a fucking headache and I just—stop moaning, goddamn it.” Jaebum’s focus completely flies away in mid-sentence, distracted by Jinyoung’s lewd moans that reverberate inside Jaebum’s room.

Jinyoung heaves a deep pant as he finds himself breathless with the sensation, pausing from his indecent acts to look Jaebum in the eyes. “I’m sorry, I couldn’t hear your lame excuse over my moans. You were saying?”

Why Jinyoung must torture Jaebum like this is beyond him. “Fine, I know I shouldn’t have skipped class to drink with Jackson, and instead of nursing my hangover I should’ve just went to the library to try and understand my notes for tomorrow’s exam,” he says, giving up. “I’m sorry, I was just finding an excuse to drink my stress away.”

For a moment, Jaebum thinks Jinyoung will take pity on him and let him go, but instead he unbuttons his pants and starts pulling it down, his hips and ass wiggling as the younger struggles to get out of his skinny jeans.

Jaebum thinks this torture is enough punishment for his drunken self already.

Jinyoung pulls Jaebum’s desk chair off the table and towards the bed so he’s sitting right across Jaebum. “So, you think you can tell me about Tesla? Since, you know, you think you had reviewed enough to drink?”

“What?” Jaebum asks idiotically, dumbfounded at the sight of Jinyoung opening his legs widely and his fingers hovering on his rim.

“I said,” Jinyoung says, fingers circling his asshole, “tell me about Tesla—aah!” Jaebum swallows down a huge lump of lust the same time Jinyoung screams in pain and pleasure, inserting two fingers inside himself all at once.

Watching his length slowly standing up in interest, Jaebum wracks his brain for any information he knows about Tesla, telling Jinyoung about it and Gauss and magnetism that he doesn’t know if Jinyoung knows.

“Good,” Jinyoung says, fucking himself open with two fingers. “Now tell me about the different equations I could use to solve for the magnetic field,” he commands, eliciting a long, loud groan as a third finger prods his insides.

Despite the distractingly amazing show across him courtesy of his unpredictable boyfriend, Jaebum scrambles to spit out all the equations in his mind, Jinyoung kicking his legs if he says a wrong variable at a wrong equation.

“How would you even know?” Jaebum questions as Jinyoung rides on his fingers, his things bouncing as it hits the chair that Jaebum exclusively uses for studying.

“I have a Physics class too,” he explains, winking at Jaebum before he screams out wantonly, seemingly finding his spot with the way his eyes almost hit the back of his head. “I’m just – oh god it feels good – on a different class.”

“And you didn’t tell me because?”

“Because – oh fuck, god it feels heavenly, oh god oh god, shit it’s so good – I knew you’d rely on me for notes.”

“So, you have an exam tomorrow as well?” Jaebum asks, mouth watering as he watches Jinyoung’s neck and chest glisten under the late afternoon light with sweat. Jinyoung looks delectable.

“Yup,” the younger says breathlessly, swirling his three digits inside his own hole and screaming every time he sinks down on them, his other hand pumping his length with vigor.

“Let me go and do that for you,” Jaebum says as Jinyoung struggles to stay upright with all the sensation assaulting his lower half, his mouth open and continuously moaning. Jaebum makes the mistake of looking at Jinyoung’s dick, the head dripping with as much pre-come as Jaebum knows his own dick does.

Jinyoung stops for a moment, raising his brow up as he says, “You wish.” With a few more tugs on his length, Jinyoung comes, spurting ribbons of white across Jaebum’s floor.

Meanwhile, Jaebum stays on edge and untouched, watching Jinyoung with pleading eyes.

“Jinyoungie,” he calls.

The younger just shrugs as he puts on himself one of Jaebum’s robes, tying it on his waist as he smiles at Jaebum with practiced innocence. “You want me to call Jackson to help you out?”

“God, Jinyoung—“

“I should get going,” Jinyoung interrupts as he rummages Jaebum’s closet for clothes, heading to the shower. When Jinyoung turns back from the bathroom, Jaebum thinks for a moment that he would at least untie him, but instead he picks up Jaebum’s phone and makes a call. In a few seconds, Jinyoung is smiling animatedly. “Yes, Jackson, it’s Jinyoung. Yup, he’s at home, but he might have a little problem and he needs your help.” Jaebum’s eyes widen in horror, shaking his head _no_ at Jinyoung. But the younger is merciless. “No, I can’t help him; he specifically asked for you. Yes, yes, you can come in and open his door; his mom is downstairs. Yup, you’re free to bring home as much food as you want. Yes, Jaebum’s waiting for you. I got to go, Jacks!”

“Park Jinyoung.”

“Laters,” Jinyoung says, giving Jaebum’s dickhead a pat – a fucking _pat_ – before he goes inside the bathroom and showers.

(Jinyoung is already gone when Jackson arrives, the younger male screaming in incredulity at the sight of Jaebum’s frustrated face, a mini tent on his crotch brought about by the piece of white fabric that Jinyoung jokingly – Jinyoung found it funny; Jaebum found it ridiculous – used to cover his blue balls and hard erection. It takes a moment for Jackson’s traumatized sobs to die down, before he bursts out laughing boisterously and taking a photo that he says he would send Jinyoung. At least Jinyoung covered his dick before going out.)

 

 

 

 

**seventeen**

“You are such an asshole,” is Jaebum’s opening statement as he barges inside Jinyoung huge office, the walls navy blue and the furniture and decors white. From where he’s sitting on his swivel chair and watching the vista of Seoul on the floor-to-ceiling glass wall of his private room, he turns around, his brow so high up it almost meets the helipad.

“I can see Mark let you in already,” he says calmly, annoying Jaebum even further, “so have a sit.”

“You’re a fucking bastard,” Jaebum says instead of thanking Jinyoung, and he clicks his tongue in disbelief. Jaebum looks so annoyed with his tight jaw and gritted teeth, and Jinyoung wants to toast a champagne with him.

 _The_ Im Jaebum, the great grandson of the founder of Jinyoung’s family’s rival company, usually composed and is always prim and proper, is sulking inside Jinyoung’s office and throwing a tantrum like the kid that he is.

“I thought _I’m_ the petty brat between the two of us?” Jinyoung teases as Jaebum continuously look like a Jinyoung-eating predator. “Why are _you_ acting like the pettier brat?”

“Shut up,” Jaebum says, throwing a thick book on Jinyoung’s face and missing only by an inch. It falls hardly on the floor behind Jinyoung. “You’re so fucking low for using your secretary to get inside information.”

“Well, it’s not my fault that your secretary is so fucking in love with mine that he gave us what we need.”

Jaebum and Jinyoung are mortal enemies if everything that happens in Jaebum’s penthouse every other night doesn’t count, but Jackson and Mark – Jaebum and Jinyoung’s respective secretaries – are related to each other in more ways than one, and if Jinyoung asks Mark for favors that will benefit him mostly, then Jaebum just have to pray for his company.

Or he can fire Jackson, but the guy had been with him from the start and Jaebum can’t do that, ever.

“Stop being such a sour loser,” Jinyoung comments with a shrug when Jaebum won’t speak, turning around to dismiss Jaebum. Though he should’ve known better than to think that Jaebum will let himself out, because he won’t, and he doesn’t. Instead, Jinyoung hears Jaebum’s shoes thump on the marble floor, closing the gap between them in a few strides.

Jaebum hoists Jinyoung up on his chair by the arms, pulling the younger and slightly shorter male to his feet. This peeves Jinyoung.

“You’re in _my_ territory, Im Jaebum. Stop acting like a boss,” Jinyoung says, his voice dripping with venom. It’s not the first time Jaebum manhandles Jinyoung, but if there’s anything he hates, it’s being treated any less than the boss that he is in his own company.

“ _You_ are my territory, Park Jinyoung, in case you’ve forgotten,” Jaebum whispers on the shell of Jinyoung’s ear, licking the sensitive skin inside devilishly.

Jinyoung is always so proud of his composure that never falters even at the ungracious of debates and meetings, but his body has a mind of its own whenever he’s around Jaebum, and the shiver that ran up his spine doesn’t go unnoticed.

Jaebum takes it from there—from a small lick on the shell of his ear, he went all out and licked Jinyoung’s neck, the air-condition doing nothing to cool Jinyoung’s body temperature. Jinyoung’s eyes are outside the glass wall, but he can completely feel Jaebum’s tongue and teeth biting and marking him, leaving trails of purpling hickeys. Jaebum doesn’t move his hands from where they’re holding Jinyoung’s upper arm, but Jinyoung feels Jaebum’s ominous presence holding him down, holding him frozen against his own office.

“I’ve wanted to do this for so long,” Jaebum says as he finally moves his hands to unbutton Jinyoung’s dress shirt, his deft fingers moving slowly, his calloused skin barely caressing Jinyoung’s flesh. Jinyoung shudders.

“Do what?” Jinyoung asks, his voice rasp. Even with his back turned to the elder, Jinyoung can feel Jaebum’s shit-eating smirk from how hoarse he sounded.

“Let the whole of Seoul watch you come undone,” Jaebum whispers, taking off Jinyoung’s shirt and moving down to unbuckle his belt.

“I didn’t know you want some audience when we fuck,” Jinyoung sasses. He then turns around to peck Jaebum’s lips.

Admittedly, Jinyoung hates that he’s always the first one to look back, to kiss Jaebum on the lips. But with the way Jaebum’s thinner lips follow him and devours his plumper ones, Jinyoung knows he’s not the only one having an internal turmoil.

“I just want to let you and this whole country to know that only I can make you writhe unrelentingly.”

Jinyoung knows he has some retort at the tip of his tongue that can madden the shit out of Jaebum, but the elder swallows it all as he kisses him open-mouthed, their teeth clashing and tongues imploring. It’s just then, when Jinyoung feels Jaebum’s clothed thighs rub against the skin of his dick that he realizes that _yes,_ he’s in fact fully naked by now, and _yes_ , Im Jaebum fucking distracted him away from it.

“Damn it,” Jinyoung grunts as he kisses back with half-angry fervor, ripping open Jaebum’s dress shirt and almost destroying his belt. Amidst their make-out session, Jinyoung feels Jaebum smirk, amused at Jinyoung’s late realization. Jinyoung pinches Jaebum’s clothed dick.

“Fuck you,” Jaebum hisses as he pulls Jinyoung’s hand away from his member, eyes dangerously mad.

“Isn’t that why you’re here?”

“I’m glad I made that clear.” With that as the last words that came out of their lips, Jaebum starts kissing Jinyoung thirstily again.

Jaebum’s penthouse is arguably a lot larger that Jinyoung’s office, but his office feels like an entirely little space as he feels every skin of Jaebum brush against his, Jinyoung’s fingers touching and gripping Jaebum everywhere he could reach. Jaebum is unfazed as he kisses Jinyoung, the elder much better at multitasking than him. His lips are on Jinyoung’s neck and sucking, his hands simultaneously tugging Jinyoung’s dick and tracing the crack between his asscheeks. Jinyoung is moaning wantonly at the stimulation, and Jaebum is obviously reveling on the dirtiest sounds coming out of his lips.

“God, just get your dick inside me already,” Jinyoung pants against Jaebum’s shoulder, the elder still working magic with his fingers. “You know where to find the lube.”

“Who says were using lube?” Jaebum deadpans, turning Jinyoung around so he’s watching the blinking lights of the late afternoon. Jinyoung finds it ironic that all he needs is to turn around, and he’s having the best of both worlds. The vista, which he’s currently looking at, is beautiful and stunning, soothing his tired mind and restless body. And then there’s Jaebum behind him, captivating and breathtaking, dangerous in all sense and giving Jinyoung palpitations. “Don’t zone out.”

“I’m not,” Jinyoung replies, amazed at Jaebum’s mind-reading power, “I was thinking about you.”

“Good,” Jaebum replies contentedly, before pulling out a loud, lewd scream out of Jinyoung’s lips.

Jaebum goes ball deep inside Jinyoung in one push and without so much of a warning. Jinyoung screams as Jaebum starts thrusting at an alarming pace, giving him no time to get comfortable with Jaebum’s length inside him. Jaebum rams against his ass, his rate unforgiving, and Jinyoung finds himself breathless and nearing his climax.

“I’m not giving up on that land,” Jaebum says as he continues fucking Jinyoung relentlessly, his grip on Jinyoung’s hips bruising. “I’ll never let you get away from winning the bidding dirtily.”

Jaebum may not see it, but Jinyoung smirks, taking Jaebum’s assaults on his prostate all in stride. “You’re so hypocrite, accusing me of dirty works when it’s you who offered my secretary a huge salary to get him to work for you.”

“I learned that from you, Park Jinyoung. Offering to pay Jackson monthly with the yearly salary he earns working for me.” And Jaebum emphasizes his point with a rough slam of his dick and a tight grip on Jinyoung’s slit, prohibiting him from coming. Jinyoung curses loudly.

“I fucking hate you,” Jinyoung screeches as Jaebum continuously thrusts inside him, his pace too aggressive it’s going to be a difficult task to even get up the next day.

Instead of replying, Jaebum lets go of Jinyoung’s dick and pushes him forward until his entire front side is against the glass wall, a loud groan slipping past his lips at the pressure of the wall against his dick. Jinyoung flats his palms on the wall, and Jaebum puts his own atop his and interlaces them, his thrusts still unfaltering.

“I hope the entire city isn’t too busy to watch you come,” Jaebum murmurs sultrily and it pushes Jinyoung off the edge, screaming so loud he’s worried he might break the glass wall with the sound. Jaebum nips at his shoulder as he comes too, his hips still pushing up inside Jinyoung and driving him crazy with the overstimulation.

Jinyoung goes limp then, and Jaebum is quick to catch his flaccid body.

Without any words exchanged between them, Jaebum wipes Jinyoung clean and dresses him with the clean, extra clothes he found on a cabinet, taking one for himself too and dressing up with it. Jinyoung feels oddly satisfied watching Jaebum walk around his office confidently, his fingers buttoning up his dress shirt after doing the exact same thing for Jinyoung moments ago. And for a brief moment, as Jaebum looks at the glass wall to fashionably mess his already disheveled black locks that Jinyoung loves tugging, he thinks, that somehow, Jaebum looks like an angel.

Until he smirks and finds his way in front of Jinyoung’s wooden desk, pressing the button that connects him to Mark.

“Hey, I need you to clean something up for me. Get in.”

Jinyoung looks at Jaebum in a half-alarmed, half-amused manner, and as Jaebum leans back on his table and waits for Mark to get in and go crazy with what’s waiting for him, Jinyoung finds himself waiting, as well. And as Mark takes in the discarded clothes and the offending fluid on the glass wall just behind Jinyoung’s desk, his high-pitched screech didn’t disappoint the two of them.

“You should come over my office next time, see how well Jackson reacts to this.”

Jinyoung smiles conspiratorially, eyes glinting as Jaebum kisses him good bye and leaves him alone with a horrified Mark.

 

 

 

 

**eighteen**

It’s six in the evening, and Jinyoung should be in cram school and studying about Calculus and Advanced Chemistry, but instead he’s stark naked, Jaebum hovering above him with hungry eyes and thirsty mouth all over him. Jinyoung missed Jaebum, the wooden, masculine scent of the elder that wraps around Jinyoung after every passionate night. He missed Jaebum’s massive bed, missed fooling around and bending over and going on all fours for Jaebum, missed doing things like fucking and kissing on the bed that Jaebum shares with Mark, the elder’s husband who personally picked the light gray beddings to go along the monochromatic room, oblivious and clueless that he’s not the only person who gets to come undone beneath Jaebum on the same exact bed.

Today is one of those days when Jaebum visits Korea alone, leaving Mark in their house in LA, continuously living the perfect family that Jaebum worked hard to keep despite having Jinyoung back in Seoul. It’s risky, because Jinyoung is still in high school and Jaebum’s subordinates might see him bringing a kid in his home, but Jinyoung is used to loving Jaebum dangerously in the shadows, behind all the prying eyes of Jaebum’s corporate world and his judgmental high school schoolmates.

“You’re graduating in a few weeks,” Jaebum mutters as he worships Jinyoung’s torso with his lips, licking at the slight definitions and tongue-fucking his navel. “What gift do you want?”

“I don’t know,” Jinyoung replies, snaking his legs around Jaebum’s shoulders, pulling him in.

“Ford? Mercedes-Benz?” Jinyoung chuckles, shaking his head as Jaebum thinks of suggestions as he noses along Jinyoung’s pubic hair. “A cruise? A trip to wherever?”

“I’ll take the trip if you’re coming with me,” Jinyoung teases, thrusting up and grinding his crotch against Jaebum’s mouth. It feels heavenly. “A place of my own, I guess.”

“Mhmm,” Jaebum hums, the vibrations sending shivers from Jinyoung’s thighs to his whole body. “Tell me when you find the place you want and we’ll take it.”

“I was thinking you could help me look,” Jinyoung whispers silently, carefully testing what Jaebum’s reaction would be. Jaebum, in surprise, stops his motions and stares straight in Jinyoung’s eyes. “Berkeley accepted me.”

Maybe it’s the years of hiding in a city on the other end of the world where the elder’s perfect family resides, but Jinyoung thinks Jaebum will find it ridiculous, like how the elder fought against his plan of applying in UCLA. Or maybe it’s the defeat of being the other guy, of being the one with less privilege and less attention, but Jinyoung almost cries in bliss when Jaebum’s face lights up with pride, the elder immediately sitting up to kiss Jinyoung properly on the lips.

“I knew you’d make it,” he says in between kisses, not going as far as slipping his tongue in, but just licking the seam of Jinyoung’s lips passionately, kissing him until he’s panting.

“I thought you wouldn’t want me in Cali,” Jinyoung says, worrying his lips as he holds onto Jaebum’s neck, their noses touching, his fingers massaging the short hair just above his nape.

“Of course I want you near,” Jaebum coos, kissing the tip of Jinyoung’s nose like he can’t contain his feels, “but not too near, baby. Because Mark would find out, and I won’t get to see you again if that happens.”

“It’s still far, though,” Jinyoung shrugs, circling his hips to get Jaebum moving again.

“But definitely not as far as Seoul,” Jaebum smiles, giving Jinyoung one last peck before he preps him slowly, inserting an excessively lubed finger so as not to hurt Jinyoung so much.

That night, Jaebum makes love to Jinyoung as tenderly, gently, lovingly as he could, prolonging the contact between the two of them, staying inside Jinyoung for as long as Jinyoung can hold out. That night, Jinyoung takes Jaebum completely, submitting to the one person he loves so much he’s willing to face the world for him, moaning Jaebum’s name like a prayer, his hips canting up to meet Jaebum thrust for thrust.

That night, Mark is forgotten. That night, Jaebum is Jinyoung’s, with no loving husband waiting for Jaebum’s call and no wedded partner lying down on an empty bed and missing Jaebum.

That night, Jinyoung takes everything Jaebum has to offer, takes everything that Mark deserves more than him, and gives Jaebum all of him like he knows Jaebum wants.

 

 

 

 

**nineteen**

It’s only a little past seven pm, Jaebum’s tongue is down Jinyoung’s throat and the younger’s hands are all over Jaebum, when two pairs of fists starts slamming against Jinyoung’s door. Knowing who’s exactly on the other side of the huge wooden door that’s arguably twice Jaebum’s height, Jaebum pulls Jinyoung up, the latter chuckling childishly with the mischief about to happen. They’re both half-naked and completely hard from their make-out session, but that won’t stop Jaebum from arguing with the two elders just outside Jinyoung’s door should the situation call for it.

Jinyoung’s parents hate Jaebum, mainly because Jaebum isn’t a college graduate and Jinyoung is a law school student. Jaebum is aware that there’s more about him that the younger’s parents hate, but in their years of relationship, Jaebum got tired of going out of his way to please Jinyoung’s parents, and Jinyoung asked him to give up anyway so there they are, inside Jinyoung’s room in what seems like a palace of the Parks, with Jaebum about to fuck Jinyoung loud and raw against the door for the younger’s parents to hear.

“Im Jaebum, I’m calling the police!” Mrs. Park screams, ungracious and unladylike, but she’s at home with no prying eyes and Jaebum isn’t worth being elegant around.

“I did not trespass because Jinyoung let me in,” Jaebum argues, grinding against Jinyoung’s equally straining erection.

Honestly, Jaebum just wants to make love to Jinyoung before he flies to Japan to work with a girl group for their Japanese debut, an unbelievably high-paying job that Jinyoung’s parents doesn’t need to know about. But then the younger’s parents unexpectedly showed up and pounded scandalously against Jinyoung’s door, accusing Jaebum of stealing the black car parked outside the house. Jaebum doesn’t want to tire himself and explain to them that no, he did not steal the car because he doesn’t even know how to pick car doors.

“For stealing!” Mr. Park quips in Mrs. Park’s stead, because the old woman is too busy holding down her horrified yells with how indecent Jinyoung’s moans sound. At times like this, Jaebum loves how Jinyoung is so loud.

“For stealing Jinyoung’s heart?” Jaebum argues, and despite the chaos between his parents and Jaebum, Jinyoung has the audacity to blush and giggle. Jaebum kisses him before going down on his knees and nuzzling Jinyoung’s crotch.

“Stop your filth and open this door now!” It’s Mrs. Park again, who lets out a terrified screech that sounds so high-pitch Jinyoung’s squeal in surprise pales in comparison.

“Go on, Mrs. Park, open the door and see how I take Jinyoung—“ Jaebum almost chokes when Jinyoung pushes his entire length inside his mouth, shushing him as the younger suppresses a loud laugh by biting down on his fist.

“You are so dirty,” Jinyoung murmurs, his eyes filled with mirth. Jaebum shrugs, pulls away to mutter an _I don’t care_ , before he takes Jinyoung’s length back in again, fondling the younger’s balls.

It’s quiet for a moment, probably the couple contacting the police with one of them waiting impatiently outside the door, so Jaebum turns Jinyoung around and bends him properly, smacking the younger’s plump ass. A sharp screech slips out Jinyoung’s lips, before they hear yet another horrified sound from Jinyoung’s mother.

“At this rate, she’s going to die of heart attack,” Jinyoung says, a long guttural moan coming out of his lips as Jaebum slides in, carefully so even with the mischief they’re doing. Jaebum pauses all movements once he’s balls deep in, massaging the small of Jinyoung’s back and soothing the pain. “Now, don’t get all tender with me when you’re fucking me around my parents.”

“Oh, right,” Jaebum smirks before he pounds unrelentingly inside Jinyoung, slamming and ramming the younger’s ass that’ll probably bruise in the next days. Jaebum kisses Jinyoung’s neck in compensation. “Tell me when it’s too much.”

“Always.”

They go on unabashedly and continue fucking just right by the door, Jinyoung’s moans and Jaebum’s groan earning disapproving noises from outside the door. At one moment, Mr. Park says something along the lines of _police are coming_ , but Jinyoung’s noises are so lewd and so dirty that Jaebum was unable to pay attention.

Eventually, the door gets opened and three police officers barge in. Jaebum comes with them without any word or any fight, though it doesn’t take long before Jackson saves his ass and he’s exonerated, his car given back to them and his record cleared. Also somehow, in ways Jaebum doesn’t understand, he’s banned from going less than a mile’s radius from Jinyoung’s home. Jaebum tells Jinyoung this through a phone call he had in the station, and Jinyoung laughs so loud it gathers attention.

“I guess it’s about time to use my spare key to your unit.”

 

 

 

 

**twenty**

Mark’s party just started and it’s the best birthday party any college kid could ask for—even though it’s a weekday and they all should be at the dorms and studying. Drinks are flowing endlessly, and the boxes and boxes of pizza keep on coming. It’s eight in the evening and the night is still young, but instead of partying inside with friends Jinyoung barely sees on a daily basis because his major is too demanding, he’s raked up against the dark side of Mark’s huge house, his naked lower half hidden by the bushes and overgrown vines, and his moans concealed by the loud party music.

“Jaebum-ah,” Jinyoung calls as Jaebum continuously fingers him open, slipping three of his fucking fingers inside Jinyoung all at once. If Jinyoung weren’t too pleasured, he would’ve cried.

“Shut up,” Jaebum snaps, gripping Jinyoung’s thighs tighter around his waist. Jinyoung snakes his legs even tighter, pulling Jaebum closer, and he feels Jaebum’s other hand lift him by the ass, before the same hand slides up to caress Jinyoung’s back.

“Someone might—“ Before Jinyoung can finish, they hear people shuffling nearer, their eyes probably squinting trying to look at the fiasco in the dark.

“Is someone there? Jinyoung?” It’s Mark’s voice, followed by Jackson’s _I can’t find him anywhere_. Jaebum glares at Jinyoung upon hearing Mark’s voice, and before he realizes, the elder already had his flies open and his dick out, pushing roughly inside Jinyoung in one swift motion.

Jinyoung finds Mark cute, Jaebum knows that much. It’s a fleeting crush, because the other is undeniably adorable and good-looking especially with his blond hair, but Jaebum doesn’t get it. He insists Jinyoung is head over heels in love with Mark, but he’s wrong. It’s Jackson who is head over heels in love with the Taiwanese, not Jinyoung. Because Jinyoung’s undying love is only for a Korean guy who can’t seem to understand the fact that crushes exist and Jinyoung crushing on Mark doesn’t mean he’s dying to get in Mark’s pants.

Really. Jaebum has to realize it’s him, Im fucking Jaebum, whom Jinyoung is about to build a shrine for.

They hear the sound of feet scrambling to walk away, and it’s probably Jackson with how heavy the footsteps sound, but then Mark’s silent voice calls out again.

“Jinyoungie, are you there?”

Jaebum curses, and Jinyoung doesn’t know if it’s him or Mark whom Jaebum curses at, but he curses again before he whispers, “Fight with me.”

“Wha—“

“I fucking hate you!” Jaebum screams, and Jinyoung’s eyes widen in horror because Mark is just right there, but he doesn’t stop. “Why do you always have to flirt whenever I’m not around!” Jaebum’s screams are so loud it may deafen Jinyoung, but he’s too busy worrying about Jaebum’s fists that he pounds beside Jinyoung’s head, worrying that Jaebum’s hands may bleed.

“Hyung—“

“It’s always been you, Jinyoung-ah,” Jaebum says, and Jinyoung hears Jackson’s exaggerated gasp. Maybe it’s because of what Jaebum yelled, or maybe because he saw what’s happening in the dark, but Jinyoung couldn’t care more because he’s an incoherent mess with how hard Jaebum is slamming inside him, trying to prevent a moan break out of his lips.

“Stop it!” Jinyoung screams, unaware of himself if he’s faking mad or totally angered. “Stop this fucking nonsense!”

“Scream at me louder,” Jaebum murmurs as they both feel Mark and Jackson frozen on their spot, dumbfounded at hearing both of them fighting in the middle of a party. “And hold on to me tighter,” he adds, lifting Jinyoung up yet again and gripping at Jinyoung’s butt cheeks.

“I hate you!” he yells, gasping loudly as the new-found angle allowed Jaebum to fuck in deeper and find his prostate. “I hope you just fucking leave me alone!”

It doesn’t take long before Jackson is pulling Mark away, figuring out how serious their ‘fight’ might be if Jinyoung himself is screaming back at Jaebum. Jackson and Mark, of all people, know how much Jinyoung is crazy in love with Jaebum, and they’re very much aware of the rough way the two of them are dealing with each other, almost becoming dysfunctional whenever in each other’s presence.

Jinyoung doesn’t know if Jaebum is aware that the two left already, but the latter is continuously spewing hatred towards him. Jinyoung, forever not giving Jaebum a chance to get the upper hand, spits his own untold rage out loud, almost forgetting to speak when Jaebum grips tightly on Jinyoung’s exposed member, thumbing at the slit and collecting pre-come. Lost in overstimulation, Jinyoung shifts a little, unconsciously giving Jaebum a different angle and he gasps sharply, fingernails scraping Jaebum’s back under his shirt and drawing red lines.

“You need to get rid of me first before you allow Mark to fuck you,” Jaebum says, his long, expert fingers gliding on the underside and slit of Jinyoung’s cock.

“But maybe I don’t want to get rid of you,” Jinyoung murmurs, before a practiced assault to his prostate has him keening in pleasure, screaming in satisfaction. Jinyoung is trembling, less because of his climax, more because of his suppressed tears. As Jaebum continues fucking him into oblivion, Jinyoung holds back his sobs and bites down on Jaebum’s neck, his left hand caressing his jaw as he spurts white ribbons between their sweaty bodies.

When Jinyoung feels Jaebum’s warm release inside his walls, his tears fall, and fortunately for him, Jaebum’s head is on his shoulders, eyes hidden from Jaebum’s inquisitive gaze.

Jaebum looks up before Jinyoung can fix himself, but he doesn’t ask anything. Jaebum doesn’t ask why tears are continuously falling from Jinyoung’s eyes even after Jaebum pulled away, he doesn’t ask why Jinyoung is still trembling after Jaebum cleaned them up. Instead he pulls Jinyoung close, kisses him on the forehead, and murmurs so softly his words almost fly with the wind, “Don’t get rid of me.”

 

 

 

 

**twenty-one**

Outside the bathroom, the party is still going full force. Along with the only heir’s 25th birthday, the company is also celebrating Mark’s being CEO, the elder Tuan passing down the position to his only son. Mark is an angel disguised as a human, a personality that most of the employees are looking up to. He’s one of the few company heirs that actually work hard and prove themselves worthy of the authority and everyone’s respect, and Jinyoung is proud of his fiancée for that.

Inside the bathroom, Jinyoung pleases the only guy who defies his own logic and reasoning. It’s half past nine, and with the amount of people continuously pouring inside the function hall, Jinyoung knows Mark would think he just got lost in the sea of people.

Jaebum purrs against Jinyoung’s neck as he pushes up harder inside Jinyoung, the vibrator a huge help for the two to skip the prepping part. Jinyoung tries holding back his moan as Jaebum hits his sensitive bundle of nerves straight on, and almost fails hadn’t Jaebum covered his mouth with his free hand.

“You need to behave better than that,” Jaebum smirks, still pounding up relentlessly, abusing Jinyoung’s spot like no one else does.

“ _You’re_ the one who needs to behave,” Jinyoung retorts, smirking at Jaebum despite himself. “Fucking me like this when your best friend’s celebrating his birthday.”

“Aww, look at you. Guilt-tripping me for giving in to you.” As if to emphasize his retort, Jaebum pushes Jinyoung’s leg up so he’ll have a better angle to pleasure Jinyoung even further. It’s not that Jinyoung has something to reply to that, but he’s still caught off-guard at the swift motion and even further so at the harsher assaults to his prostate. “I’m sorry if I’m just a weak man who gives in to your trifling flirting.”

Jinyoung grins wider, takes Jaebum’s dick inside further, clenching around his girth even tighter. Jinyoung isn’t the only one going insane at the simultaneous sensation, at the risk of getting caught—because as Jaebum comes undone while still pushing up, up, up at Jinyoung, he cries wantonly, his voice going hoarse at the held back scream.

It takes them a few minutes before they deem themselves presentable enough to get out again and face their ugly realities, Jinyoung getting out first and immediately finding his reserved spot under Mark’s embrace. Jaebum follows soon enough, high-fiving his best friend since college upon getting near them.

Jinyoung huffs knowingly. Jaebum looks at him conspiratorially. Mark smiles at the two of them lovingly. _If only Mark knew whose dick Jaebum’s hand was holding just a few moments ago_ , Jinyoung thinks, and he knows Jaebum all too well to figure out that the same thing’s running on his mind.

(Later that night, Mark tells Jinyoung how helpful the vibrator had been, effectively preparing Jinyoung loose. The younger male has to bite back his retort, has to keep it to himself that it’s actually Mark’s best friend’s dick which prepared him loose, and not the vibrator that Mark bought and had been on Jinyoung’s ass as soon as they left the elder’s penthouse for the party.)

 

 

 

 

**twenty-two**

Jaebum chokes in amusement when he sees Jinyoung enter his room wearing his Snow White outfit from earlier in the school festival. It was a tiring day—being the president of the council, most of Jaebum’s day was spent going around the whole campus and checking up on each of the classrooms’ and clubs’ set up. But despite his business, Jaebum made sure to free his afternoon so he could watch the Drama Club’s play from start to finish.

 _Snow White: A Story Retold_ , isn’t exactly as creative a title as could be, but the club members shook everyone’s worlds when it turned out to be a reverse sort of thing, and it was quite hilarious to say the least to see their male schoolmates dressed-up as pretty dwarves and the pretty girl from the club dressed-up as a stunning prince, but Jinyoung took all of Jaebum’s attention with his blue-and-yellow Snow White costume that hugs his body in all the right places, his jet black, shoulder-length wig that’s a beautiful contrast to the younger’s milky skin accentuated by a red ribbon.

“Are you going to give me a personal show right here in my room?” Jaebum asks as Jinyoung traipses from his doorway to him, locking the door behind with a wicked glint to his eyes that’s very unlikely for an innocent princess. It’s ten in the evening, and Jaebum is dying to rest his eyes and body, but seeing Jinyoung look innocently beautiful this late at night, he’s able to fight back his drowsiness a little.

“Maybe,” Jinyoung says, a face-splitting grin adorning his features. “But you look tired.” Jinyoung gingerly slides atop Jaebum’s lap, pushing him back further to the headboard so the younger can stare more intently at him. Jaebum offers his boyfriend a tired smile.

“But the festival is a success, so it’s worth it.”

Jinyoung smiles blindingly at Jaebum before he leans down, and Jaebum welcomes him in his embrace with willing arms. Jinyoung gives Jaebum’s lips chaste pecks, laughing at how Jaebum ignores his teasing and just gives in, running a hand along Jinyoung’s arms.

“I doubt you came here just to kiss my exhaustion away,” Jaebum says when Jinyoung stays behaved in his lap, just kissing him languidly while running his hands on Jaebum’s hair. “The wig looks good on you. You look so pretty.”

“I know, right?” Jinyoung agrees, maneuvering himself so he’s straddling Jaebum’s lap. “Guess what else looks pretty on me.”

With the length of Jinyoung’s dress, Jaebum wouldn’t have guessed what lies underneath, so he gasps in awe when Jinyoung lifts the ends of the dress up and exposes his legs clad in lacy stockings. Jaebum didn’t even see the garment earlier with Jinyoung’s shoes, but now that it’s free for him to stare at, he can’t stop himself from running a hand across Jinyoung’s legs, the latter’s breath hitching when Jaebum’s hands feel too warm and too ticklish.

“Bam was right; you’d like it.” Jaebum kisses Jinyoung’s chuckle away. “The fabric of the dress is rather itchy, so Bam made me wear these and – oh god Jaebum don’t pinch my thighs – it’s not as uncomfortable as it seems. I actually feel better now seeing that you like it—ah!” Jinyoung’s squeal is so high-pitched that Jaebum actually feels proud of himself for eliciting such sound from the younger. Jinyoung hits him playfully on the arm. “God, you’re so indecent.”

“Says the princess who is supposed to be innocent,” Jaebum retorts before lifting the skirt of Jinyoung’s dress further up, swallowing the lust forming in his throat with the way the garment hugs Jinyoung’s cock and balls in. Jaebum moves his finger to experimentally fondle Jinyoung’s member through the thin fabric, and Jinyoung’s guttural moan sound so lewd that it snaps Jaebum’s control. “Let’s just pay whoever owns this fucking thing.”

Jinyoung doesn’t even have a chance to ask before Jaebum is ripping the garment off, kissing Jinyoung’s inner thigh as he follows the skin beneath the destroyed clothing. Jinyoung huffs in disbelief at Jaebum’s lack of self-control, but in seconds he’s a writhing mess, moaning with every kiss given to his legs.

For a few minutes, Jinyoung allows Jaebum to indulge himself, kissing and sucking his way down, leaving trails of pinks and purples that will definitely attract attention. But then, as he always does, Jinyoung sees through Jaebum’s faux gusto, sees him stifling a yawn and struggling to keep himself as into the moment as his dick screams.

“Hyung,” Jinyoung coos, pulling Jaebum up from his crotch to stare at his sleep-deprived eyes, “you know we can always do this tomorrow.”

“I’m—“ A yawn that Jaebum was unable to suppress slips out of his lips, and Jinyoung chuckles as Jaebum adorably tries to deny it. “Sorry.”

“Just… lie down for me.”

And Jaebum obliges. At the moment, he can’t tell how much he loves Jinyoung for being so considerate and understanding, not even faltering whenever he hears Jaebum yawn in the background, the only noise mixing with the lewd sound of the younger’s lips sloppily kissing his skin.

“You can sleep whenever you want to. It’s okay,” Jinyoung assures, but really, how can Jaebum sleep if Jinyoung’s hands are teasing his length beneath the clothes?

“I’d rather watch you,” Jaebum says, tugging Jinyoung’s dress so the younger would undress himself. Jinyoung complies obediently, zipping down the dress and slipping himself off it, and Jaebum almost jolts upright at the sight of lacy panties. “Jinyoung,” he growls lowly, eyes dangerously dark.

“Go all out, didn’t you tell me?” Jinyoung replies with a wink, before he crawls atop Jaebum and undresses him.

“I want to lick you,” Jaebum says hungrily while watching Jinyoung discard all their clothes off the bed, the younger one blushing profusely at the implication.

“Just don’t sleep with your tongue in my ass.” It’s all Jinyoung says before he goes on all fours, his ass on Jaebum’s face. Jaebum lifts himself up a little, splits Jinyoung’s asscheeks open with a hand after a smack, and runs his tongue down his crack, pushing Jinyoung’s hole open when the younger is about to spit yet another snippy remark. Jinyoung shrieks. “Oh god.”

Jaebum continues the assault with his tongue, and when he allows a finger to join his tongue in fucking Jinyoung open, the younger’s legs give out, Jinyoung’s groans muffled by the bed.

“You okay?”

“Yeah, just – oh fuck that feels good.”

Three fingers later and Jinyoung deems himself ready, crawling away from Jaebum’s mouth and mouthing his dick. In seconds, Jinyoung is swallowing down Jaebum’s length, leaving excessive saliva to lube him up.

Eventually, Jaebum feels Jinyoung sink down on his length, both of them hissing in pleasure as Jinyoung waits no more and rides him relentlessly, pulling out the dirtiest of moans out of their lips as they chase for their orgasms.

Jaebum doesn’t sleep halfway through sex, nor does he close his eyes after Jinyoung cleaned them both up, licking Jaebum’s fingers clean after he pumped him off the edge in time with the younger’s pace. Instead, he stays awake, listening to Jinyoung and feeling his vibrations as the younger lays atop him, telling him indecent stories about Snow White’s dwarves and how the Princess Charming walked in on two of the dwarves humping behind a prop.

 

 

 

 

**twenty-three**

“He’s leaving,” are Jinyoung’s first words after Jaebum opened the door, the younger’s body going limp against Jaebum’s chest, the bags in Jinyoung’s hands almost dropping as he starts crying silently against Jaebum. Jaebum is surprised to say the least that Jinyoung turned up at his door at eleven in the evening, but he recovers from his shock on time and catches him, carrying all of his weight and his burdens in his shoulder.

“Who is?” It’s a useless question to ask because it’s not like Jaebum doesn’t know, but he still asks anyway as he sits Jinyoung down on his couch, stashing away his laptop and setting aside his essay due the next day.

“Hyungie,” Jinyoung replies, and Jaebum almost snorts at the fondness in Jinyoung’s voice as he says his boyfriend’s name, love and care overflowing from the single syllable. “Mark-hyung said we’re going to Yonsei together. He said he applied.”

Jaebum sighs, allowing Jinyoung to mutter his anger towards the guy. Really, it’s all fake anger anyway because after all the pain subsides, Jaebum knows that Jinyoung will stoop as low as kneeling in front of Mark so the latter won’t leave him. Instead of paying attention to Jinyoung telling Jaebum that Mark got accepted in a university in South Cali, he busies himself in checking the heavy bags that Jinyoung has with him. Jaebum finds out it’s a seemingly endless supply of soju, chips and snacks and unhealthy junks.

It’s probably the pain that envelops Jaebum’s heart that stopped him from pulling away the bottles of soju from the younger, or probably the insistence in Jinyoung’s slurry voice to give him one more, but no more than twenty minutes later, there are too many empty bottles in Jaebum’s coffee table that when Jinyoung tried to move his legs, a few fell, including the still half-full one and bathing Jinyoung with the tangy smell of alcohol.

“That’s it,” Jaebum screeches, pulling Jinyoung up and leaving the mess of broken glass behind. “Stop drinking.”

For a moment, Jinyoung allows Jaebum to manhandle him towards where the bathroom is, but before Jaebum could exit the cramped space, Jinyoung is pushing him against the cold tiles, lapping at his lips like he saw the younger do whenever he and Mark made out.

Jaebum wants to pull away, wants to instill some sense in himself because he’s the sober one, but Jinyoung holds onto him tightly and starts sobbing again, and Jaebum just allows his sanity to fly out of the window and kisses Jinyoung back fervently.

“Hyung,” Jinyoung whimpers when he slips his knees between Jaebum’s legs, feeling Jaebum’s erection. Jaebum hates the word. Jaebum hates Jinyoung calling him hyung. Because Mark is Jinyoung’s hyung as well. Because hyung is not always Jaebum.

Even with the thought of Jinyoung’s man in his mind, Jaebum complies when Jinyoung pulls him away from the wall so the younger can slip down Jaebum’s pajama pants, complies when Jinyoung lifted the hem of his shirt to get rid of it.

Jaebum isn’t drunk, but he allows himself to get lost in the sensation and hover over Jinyoung’s bent body against the sink. Jaebum isn’t inebriated, but he allows Jinyoung to push back against his dick rough and raw and unprepared, supporting himself by the sink and pushing and pushing and pushing back against Jaebum’s crotch, greedily taking in his dick.

“Hyung,” Jinyoung whines again, pulling away from Jaebum to push him inside the shower, the two of them almost hitting their heads on the tub in their haste. Jaebum twists the faucet open and fills the tub, and Jinyoung sinks down on Jaebum and rides him to his pleasure.

As the tub fills, Jinyoung’s pace stutters, but his ass is continuously swallowing all of Jaebum’s length in, clenching greedily around Jaebum’s girth. It’s Jinyoung who turns off the faucet, kissing Jaebum hungrily after leaning down and angling himself so Jaebum could go in deeper.

It isn’t the first time Jaebum and Jinyoung fucked. Before Jackson, before Mark, it’s Jaebum. It’s Jaebum who Jinyoung first told about his sexuality; it’s Jaebum who Jinyoung first experienced it all with. It’s Jaebum who experienced Jinyoung’s clumsiest touches, it’s him who saw how klutz Jinyoung once was in bed. They explored this thing together, fooled around together, before Jackson came along and fucked Jinyoung in the craziest ways and positions.

And then they stopped, because Jackson left for Hong Kong, and Jinyoung returned back to Jaebum’s arms, Jaebum’s bed. Again, Jinyoung found himself fumbling around Jaebum, found himself pumping Jaebum’s dick and fucking Jaebum with his dick. Or vice versa, but Jaebum didn’t mind how they would go at it as long as it’s with Jinyoung.

It was the summer before Jinyoung’s senior year when Mark happened. Jaebum felt helpless as he was so far away, preparing himself for a year away from Jinyoung in Yonsei. It was so fast, but Jinyoung looked so smitten, looked madly in love, and Jaebum couldn’t question them any further. Especially when he saw how Mark reflected the same love in his eyes.

“I love you,” Jaebum whispers in the middle of it all, Jinyoung’s hips stuttering as Jaebum thrusts up to chase his own climax. Jinyoung just came and he’s whining because of overstimulation, but he smiles nevertheless and kisses Jaebum on the lips.

Once, twice, three times.

“I love you too,” Jinyoung murmurs, his eyes drooping closed and his nose nuzzling Jaebum’s neck. “I love you too, so much, Mark-hyung.”


End file.
